When the Truth is Told
by purdynpink83
Summary: Sam puts her past behind her, but what will happen when certain secrets are revealed? SJ
1. Life as you know it

Title: When the Truth is Told

By: purdynpink83

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters. So don't sue me.

Summary: Sam puts her past behind her, but what will happen when certain secrets are revealed? (Warning **Ship Ahead) **

Pairings: Sam/ Jack

This is my first fanfic so be gentle!

_She was running along side the rest of her team. Shots were being fired in every direction. She could hear screaming of the local townsmen. There was mass hysteria in the air. Terrified children were running and searching for their parents. Innocent men and women were being struck down by an enemy that was nowhere to be seen. SG-1 was running for cover when suddenly…_

Sam jolted upright in her bed. Out of breath and soaked with sweat. "It was a dream, just a dream" she whispered to herself while wiping her tear stained face.

After gaining her control, she glanced to the figure next to her to find her husband sound asleep. Amazed that she hadn't awakened him she quietly grabbed her robe, put it on, and headed down the hall. To do her "nightly rounds" as she liked to call it. Sam opened the ivory colored door to her right, and gazed down at her sleeping toddler. Taking comfort in her daughter's small sleeping form. She placed a blanket over her, stroked her cheek, and was careful not to wake her as she left the room.

Sam stepped out onto the patio, sighing as she looked up at the heavens. She quickly readjusted her robe. As memories of her "past life" flooded her mind. Her first time through the gate, previous missions, friends, fallen comrades….. It felt like such a long time ago, almost as if she were a different person. Gazing up at the stars and being reminded of her past, she suddenly felt so small.

She heard the sliding glass door close behind her as strong arms slid around her waist.

"Bad dream?" he said, in a calming voice.

"Uh huh" She smiled at this, fully leaning into his embrace.

"Care to share" with this she turned around to face him never letting go of his warm embrace. Sam took in his features. He was tall, dark complected, with green eyes and sandy colored hair that looked slightly darker in the moonlight.

"Huh, oh, it was nothing really" Sam gave a little smile but her thoughts were focused on how much her life had changed over these last few years.

"Come inside and let's get you back to bed" he said with an arm around her shoulders and leading her inside.

Sam slowly drifted back into dreamland, until she was awakened by the phone ringing.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand 3:26a.m. "Uh" Sam sleepily reached out with her hand and tried to find the phone. Knocking down a few photos while she was at it, and with a groggy voice she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Samantha Mitchell?"

"It depends on who's asking" there was nothing but silence on the other end. "Look whatever it is your sellin' we don't want any" she said getting somewhat annoyed at the early phone call, and being reminded of pesky telemarketers. Sam started to hang up the phone.

"No wait! Sam it's me….Daniel."


	2. Breaking News

_**Finally I think I know where I'm going with this story! Oh, and don't worry this will be a Sam/Jack fic! **_

_Previously on When the Truth is Told.._

"_Is this Samantha Mitchell?" the other voice said._

"_It depends on who's asking." there was nothing but silence on the other end. "Look whatever it is your sellin' we don't want any." She said getting somewhat annoyed at the early phone call, and being reminded of pesky telemarketers. Sam started to hang up the phone._

"_No wait! Sam it's me…Daniel."

* * *

_

Sam propped herself up and allowed herself to fully wake up.

"Daniel? What? It's 3:30 in the morning."

"Who is it?" Kevin said half asleep.

Without answering her husband Sam got up and left the room to find a more private place to talk.

"Hold on a second"Sam said

"Well it's nice to hear from you too." Daniel said purely joking

"I'm sorry, it's just….been a while."

"Four and a half years is more than a while Sam."

"Quit stalling Daniel, what is it." Sam said getting a tad bit frustrated with what he was getting at.

It grew silent. Then Daniel finally spoke, "Its going public." Sam knew exactly what he was referring to.

After hearing this she needed to sit down, hell she needed a drink! Of course she understood that one day the Stargate program would go public, but in no way had she expected it to be this soon.

"Sam?"

"When, Daniel?"

"Well, right now I suppose…There's a press conference at two in the afternoon, and the president's supposed to give a speech."

"Why wasn't I told of this before now."

"With the election and all, newly appointed President Dawson felt that the people have a right to the truth, and that now was the time to tell them. I thought I'd call and warn you ahead of time. You'll probably get a more….official phone call in the morning. The president wants SG-1 to take part in the press conference. So you're probably going to want to make plans to get to Washington as soon as possible."

Sam had to know.

"Has the rest of SG-1 been informed?"

"I'm still trying to get a hold of Jack, you know, it's just like him not to pick up the phone when you need him." Daniel said in mock anger.

"You know what this means don't you Daniel?" It was more of a statement than a question. Of course he knew, people would panic and be afraid to take one step out their door.

There was a slight pause in which Daniel took in the true meaning of her words.

"Just get here Sam" and with that he hung up the phone, leaving Sam with a million thoughts racing through her mind.

There was a reason Sam left Stargate Comand, and she didn't want to revisit her past. Sam knew she needed to tell Kevin before the story breaks, figuring it would be better if he found out from her rather that the media. She felt that waking up and finding out your wife wasn't who you thought she was, wasn't the best approach. How was she to tell him of her past?

When they first met she told him the basics, what she told everyone. That she was a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force, based at Cheyenne Mountain, and specialized in deep space radar telemetry. She wished that was the only skeleton in her closet. The truthwas she didn't know how many more "skeletons" her marriage could take.

"_This isn't going to be easy" _she thought to herself while looking at some pictures on the mantel mainly of her family…her new life, and contemplating her thoughts. _"Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my accomplishments. I worked hard to get where I was. Sometimes I miss that………working." _

Sam took a deep breath and walked back into her bedroom. Kevin was sitting upright in bed awaiting her return. He sensed there was something troubling her, not wanting to bother her about it he let it go.

"Who was on the phone?"

"An old friend." She said seeming disturbed while sitting next to him on the bed, and turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

"An old friend? At this hour? What could you two possibly be chatting about at three in the morning?" Kevin said with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Kevin, we need to talk"she said in a more serious tone than his.

He yawned, "I'm exhausted. Can this wait until morning? I've got to get an early start on a case tomorrow." Sam knew how much his law practice was important to him, so she let"the talk"wait until morning.

"Uh, yeah I guess" She laid back down and turned off the light. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep, Sam stared out her moonlit window. Gazed up at the stars feeling relieved that she could hold off on this dreaded conversation until tomorrow.

* * *

Mornings light streamed through her bedroom window. As sunlight danced across her face, Sam was unwilling to wake up. So she laid in bed for several more precious moments. Feeling as though someone were watching her she fluttered her eyes open. Only to find her four year old daughter's head propped up by her tiny folded arms on her mother's mattress. Sam couldn't help but smile at her daughter. With her piercing brown eyes, soft blonde curls that were pulled up into pig tails, and two little dimples, she was as cute as can be.

"Good Morning, Alexia" or Lexi as Sam liked to call her. The little girls smile went from ear to ear.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacey, Mommy" after saying her regular wake up chant to her mother, Lexi tugged on her mothers arm to get her up. Once out of bed Sam carried Lexi into the kitchen to pour her a bowl of cereal.

As Sam and Lexi entered the kitchen they found Kevin sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He had the television on for background noise.

Kevin was silent.

Sam was pouring milk into her daughter's cereal bowl when she heard…

"_More on our top story. We're continuing our coverage on the breaking news that is making headlines this morning-**We are not alone in the universe!**_

Sam gaped at the television. Stunned.

"MOMMY!" Sam looked down and realized milked was over flowing from the cereal bowl onto the floor. She was trying to quickly clean up the spilled milk on the floor, when she could a reporter starting to talk about the SGC. She quickly walked over to the television and turned it off, just as SG-1's picture came onto the screen. Sam turned around to see Kevin still reading the paper and sipping his coffee.

She let out a sigh of relief. "_Whew, close one" _Sam thought to herself. She wanted Kevin to find out about the program from her. She opened her mouth and was about to tell him when…

"Afraid I'd find out by watching the television…?" He said in a rather upset voice never taking his eyes off the paper, and was pretending to still be reading it. "or in the newspaper." this time he made eye contact, as he gently laid down the paper.

"I was…" Sam started before he quickly interrupted.

"gonna tell me!" Kevin said, as he gave Sam a glare.

* * *

They'd been arguing for an hour, and frankly Sam was sick of it.

"What part of CONFIDENTIAL don't you understand Kevin!" Sam said while blowing off some steam and walking into the bedroom to retrieve a suitcase to start packing. She had received a phone callearlier that morning telling her to report to Washington, where she'd receive further instructions, just as Daniel had said.

Kevin came down the hall and leaned against the door frame. Realizing Sam had packed a bag for Lexi. "You're taking Lexi, too?" he said in a calmer voice and staring at the bed.

"You're due in court tomorrow! What do you want me to do leave her here alone? She said sarcastically while still packing.

He rolled his eyes annoyed at her tone, and left the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was finished packing, and ready to leave for Washington D.C.

Kevin took the bags out to the car and Sam picked up her daughter to carry in her arms, while Lexi held her favorite teddy bear. Sam opened the door, only to find five news vans parked along the street, and a dozen reporters.

At seeing the former SG-1 team member, leave her house. Reporters rushed over to her, bombarding her with questions, shoving microphones in her face, and blinding both mother and daughter with camera lights. Lexi, being afraid of the strange new faces, hid her face in her mother's neck, while Sam fought through the crowd of people.

Kevin rushed over to help Sam deal with crowd of reporters and to clear a path for her to get to the car.

"_What have I gotten myself into" Sam thought as she strapped Lexi into her car seat, and hating the fact that her daughter would be subjectedto this sort of thing on a daily basis now that the SGC was public knowledge.

* * *

_

It was around eleven a.m. Sam and Lexi had already boarded the plane. In several hours they'd be in D.C. andshe'dheading for the press conference. Feeling the stress of what had happened at her house this morning, and of thehours to come, Sam could feel the tension in her neck. Taking a deep breath she glanced at her daughter, who was curled up in her chair sleeping peacefully in the seat next to her. Sam looked out her compartment window thinking of her past….her last thoughts before joining her daughter in dreamland was of the 747 that was whisking them away to D.C….to…..him.

**_Well what do ya think?Reviews would be greatly appreciated. The next chapter deals with Jack._**


	3. Exposing The Truth

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Now on with the story!**

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

_It was around eleven a.m. Sam and Lexi had already boarded the plane. In several hours they'd be in D.C. and she'd be heading for the press conference. Feeling the stress of what had happened at her house this morning, and of the hours to come, Sam could feel the tension in her neck. Taking a deep breath she glanced at her daughter, who was curled up in her chair sleeping peacefully in the seat next to her. Sam looked out her compartment window thinking of her past….her last thoughts before joining her daughter in dreamland was of the 747 that was whisking them away to D.C….to…..him_.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Exposing the Truth**

It was a beautiful afternoon in northern Minnesota. The sun was shinning and the grass was…well…green. On his dock sat the retired air force general, baiting a hook, and about to take part in his favorite past time…fishing.

"JACK? JACK!"

Blood

"Ouch! Damn it." He cursed at himself. "WHAT!" Jack barked in the direction of the voice calling him, while rubbing his newly pricked finger.

Daniel came waltzing around the corner of Jack's cabin. "Oh, there you are." He said while walking over to join his former team member on the dock.

"Here I am." Jack said less than amused.

"You know, you're a hard man to get a hold of Jack."

"Oh yeah, that. I got your message." He said. Pretending that he didn't care about what Daniel had to say, Jack cast his fishing line back into the water. "Nice" he said with a smirk on his face.

"That's messages Jack, plural, meaning more than one."

"Yeah, right, messages."

"So if you got my messages. Why didn't you call me back?" Daniel said, clearly getting frustrated that he had to travel to Minnesota, to have a conversation that Jack obviously didn't want to be a part of.

"I was thinkin' about it." Suddenly realizing Teal'c wasn't with Daniel. "Hey where's T?" Jack asked.

"He's in D.C., where we should be headed."

Jack laughed slightly shaking his head "ain't gonna happen" he said while recasting his fishing line into the crystal clear water.

"What? Why not? Teal'c is in D.C., and Sam is on her way there." After hearing Sam's name he finally gave Daniel his full attention. "The press con…" he started only to be interrupted by Jack.

"I don't want to be on the same PLANET with that … that WOMAN, let alone in the same room with her!" Daniel raised his eyebrows. Jack was clearly over reacting, he'd worked along side Samantha Carter for years. She had earned his respect. Jack would never let an argument that happened years ago cloud his judgment of his former 2IC.

Knowing exactly where to push Jack's buttons a smile played across Daniels face.

"You know Jack, speaking of Sam…I talked to her today…"

"AH, AH I don't want to know!" Jack quickly interrupted while sticking his fingers in his ears like a little kid.

Jack got up out of his chair. His fingers were still planted in his ears, as he walked up to his cabin with Daniel following closely behind.

"Jack"

"AH!" Jack warned as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What I was going to say, was that I don't know what happened between the two of you" Jack's eyes narrowed "but maybe you should call and talk to her…you know, settle this…thing."

"Oh how profound Daniel" Jack paused "How do you do it?" he said in a pure O'Neill fashion.

Daniel closed his eyes. He was getting tired of this "Jack, Please."

"Oh alright, I'll go" O'Neill said plopping down on the couch.

Daniel did the same.

Jack quickly got up, changing his mind about sitting down. "But only because I hate to see you beg." Jack said as he patted Daniel's head jokingly, like he would a dog, and went into the kitchen in search of something to eat.

* * *

Several hours later, all former members of SG-1 are now in Washington D.C. 

Sam arrived at her hotel room at a quarter after one. The press conference starts at two, and by the time she got Lexi situated in their hotel room, with a responsible babysitter, and met up with the rest of SG-1, it was nearly time for the press conference to begin.

"_Now that's a scary thought, Meeting up with the rest of SG-1 after all these years. I hadn't really thought about that. Well, okay that was a lie." Sam mused. _Recently, thoughts of seeing one particular retired Air Force General had crossed her mind. She was confident that reunion wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

She remembered the last time they spoke nearly four and a half years ago….

She quickly stopped herself from taking a trip down memory lane.

"_No" she said firmly to herself. "I told myself I wouldn't go there, absolutely no dwelling in the past. I'm here as a representative of the SGC I need to focus."_

"Earth to Sam!" Daniel said noticing that she was daydreaming.

Coming out of her trance Sam gave Daniel a hug. "It's been way too long. Man is it great to see you again Daniel!"

Daniel pulled back from their hug.

"Wow! You look…"

"Hey watch it!" Sam jokingly warned.

"Amazing" he finished as her face lit up with a smile.

Teal'c entered the room where Daniel and Sam stood.

"Teal'c" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Samantha you have not changed"

Laughing and shaking her head "and here I thought you wouldn't lie to me Teal'c"

Sam hadn't really changed in the last four and a half years. Her hair was a bit longer now just slightly grazing her shoulders. But other than that, she looked like the same old Sam. Since she was no longer in the military, Sam had to admit, she felt strange at taking part in such an important event, and not being in her military uniform.

"Where is O'Neill?" asked Teal'c as Jack waltzed through the door just in the knick of time. At the mere sight of him her chest tightened. She hung back away from the three, afraid of how he'd react to her being there after all these years.

"It's good to see you O'Neill"

"Right back at cha Teal'c."

Jack looked over at the archeologist "So Daniel how's my timing?" He glanced down at his watch realizing Jack was almost late. "Well if you ask me Jack, it could use a little work."

"Huh. Well you know how it is."

* * *

After catching up with the guys, O'Neill turned his attention to the silent woman standing away from them. Without her knowledge he looked over at Sam. She'd changed. He could tell by the way she was standing there. Or maybe it was him. Either way she was…well in a word… _"enchanting"_ he thought. Glancing at her left hand, and noticing the rock on her finger, told him exactly what he wanted to know. That she was married. 

He couldn't stop himself.

"Carter" finally he acknowledged her presence in the room. "It's still Carter right?"

That burned.

It wasn't his words but something in his tone that made her cringe. Sam felt her eyes start to sting and fought back the urge to cry. Careful not to show him her pain, she briefly closed her eyes and then looked at the floor.

After all that's happened, Sam felt she deserved that little comment.

So she swallowed her fear, took the pain and said "Carter's fine" in a wavering voice.

"SG-1 your up!" someone yelled informing them that the president was done addressing the nation, and it was now their turn to speak. Sam couldn't ask for better timing.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as they walked out onto the platform. Making sure that she was far enough away from Jack O'Neill she took a seat next to Teal'c.

Sam quickly readjusted the microphone sitting in front of her, and looked out at the press. "_This was going to take a while"

* * *

_

They'd been sitting in the conference room for nearly an hour and twenty minutes, each taking turns answering questions. Most of the questions were expected, but one stood out from the rest, and this caught Sam's attention

"_If the reason the Stargate Program was kept secret until now was because of ongoing threats to our planet and galaxy, then why is it that our main line of defense is no longer in commission?"_

That was unexpected.

"Are you asking why SG-1 is no longer together?" Sam asked slightly taken aback by this personal question wanting to make sure she heard the question right.

Seeing the reporter nod her head, Sam looked at the other former members of SG-1, who were quiet, obviously not wanting to answer that question.

So Sam stepped up to the plate.

"Well…" Sam started not sure of what to say and how to word it. "first of all SG-1 wasn't the only line of defense. There are many SG teams that are highly capable of defending our planet. With that being said," Sam glanced at the other people sitting at the table. "We knew we couldn't do this job forever…and I think we all felt, that it was time to go our separate ways…"

"HAH!"

Everyone's eyes darted from Sam to the source of the interruption.

"O'Neill do you disagree her?" A reporter from the back yelled.

But before Jack could get a word out of his mouth Daniel piped in feeling that it was getting a bit too off topic, "Oh, well I think that's enough for today."

And just like that the press conference was over. Jack was the first to get up and leave without even saying a word to anyone. The rest of the team watched him as he walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry Sam he'll come around…..eventually." Daniel said giving her a reassuring grin and walking her back to her hotel room, making small talk almost as if the last four and a half years never happened.

"So how about a late lunch?" Daniel asked. As Sam was opening her door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daniel I can't."

"Okay"

"Wait, Daniel come in for a minute." Sam said, sensing he was disappointed. She wanted to explain but not in such a public place.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

Sam opened the door to what Daniel believed to be a bedroom. He'd expected to be introduced to Sam's husband. But as he followed Sam into the room, he found a small girl lying on her stomach coloring in her coloring book.

"Daniel, meet Lexi."

"Honey, c'mere and meet your uncle Daniel." The small blonde left her book and came over to them. Daniel hunched down so that he and Lexi were both at the same level.

"Oh Sam, She's beautiful."

* * *

Soon after Daniel left Sam received a phone call. 

"Carter" she said into the phone

"It's Kevin"

Sam winced, realizing her sudden use of her maiden name must have upset him.

She was wrong. He didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh, hi"

Sam thought long and hard about this on the plane. She was going to tell him that she wasn't happy and that she needed a break…..a permanent one.

"I saw you on tv." She could tell there was something troubling him.

"Now tell me the truth, does the camera really add ten pounds?" she said determined to ease the tension. There was no response. Sam let out her breath "Kevin, we need to talk…….. I want out."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

She hadn't expected that.

"Let's face the truth Sam," he paused, "You know it took me two seconds after that conference ended to see the big picture."

"Oh really, and what's that"

"That you gave your heart away years ago Sam, and you never really got it back."

It took Sam a few seconds for the true meaning of his words to sink in before she could even answer him. "I think a divorce is best for both of us."

"Yeah, me too" Kevin said, and with that he hung up the phone.

After Sam put down the phone, she took her wedding ring off her finger and placed it on the table.

And never looked back

* * *

It's 11:30p.m. Sam's sitting on her hotel room couch, watching re-runs of I Love Lucy, in her nightgown. She spent a grueling two hours, trying to get Lexi to settle down and go to bed. Sam swore Lexi came up with every excuse in the book to avoid going to sleep, from needing a bed time story, to forgetting to brush her bottom set of teeth. 

Just as a commercial came onto the screen, there was a knock on the door.

'_Who could that be at this hour?'_

Without checking her appearance in the mirror, Carter cracked the door open, (thinking it was just some pesky reporter she'd have to tell to come back at a decent hour) and peaked from behind it.

"Wha…" she started. Only to find herself face to face with Jack O'Neill. Considering how her reunion with Jack went earlier that day…….she would have preferred the reporter.

"Can I come in?"

Sam glanced behind her "yeah, sure come in" she said, opening the door and stepping aside for him to enter.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this" he said, walking inside and staring at the floor. "its just that I couldn't…" he looked up and noticed her appearance. She took his breath away. Sam was wearing a sexy silk lavender night gown that came just above her knees. "…sleep" he finished.

Sam blushed finally realizing her appearance, and the affect it was having on him. She began to feel uncomfortable and reached for her robe.

"Don't worry Carter, it's nothing I haven't seen before" _'D'oh, Did I just say that out loud?'_

"That didn't come out right" he said

"No, it didn't." Sam said slightly laughing. _'At least he isn't as upset as he was earlier today'_ "Is there something you wanted to tell me"

Suddenly remembering why he came. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was…"

"an ass" Sam said

"Yeah, I guess I was just…"

He was interrupted

"Mommy?" A sleepy little girl mumbled as she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"I'm thirsty" Lexi said hugging her teddy bear and almost half asleep.

Sam gave him a small smile and went into the miniature kitchen to get her daughter a cup of water. "I'll be right back" Sam said they left the room hand in hand.

Jack shoved his hands deep into his pockets. A thought just occurred to him. _'She's here with her family'_ Standing with her only a few moments ago felt like old times, the good old days of chasing bad guys and saving the world…together. Jack knew she was married, and it was one thing to think of Carter as a wife…but as someone's mother?

Suddenly feeling like an outsider barging in on her new life, he took a few steps towards the door.

Sam came back into the room after putting Lexi back to bed. When she realized he must have been upset and was leaving.

"Jack, where are you going?" He turned around

"I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have intruded." He turned and headed for the door.

"Jack? Please"

This time he kept walking.

"Wait!"

His hand was on the doorknob.

There was no way she would let him walk out that door and let things go back to ceing sour between them.

So she closed her eyes, afraid of what his reaction may be, and said the one thing she knew would keep him from walking out the door….the truth.

"She's your daughter Jack"

* * *

**Well I hope ya liked it! This chapter was definantly harder to write than the previous two. The next chapter, i think will deal with why Sam left the SGC. Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Truth is in His Daughter

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Now on with the story!

* * *

**

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

"_I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have intruded." He turned and headed for the door._

"_Jack? Please"_

_This time he kept walking._

"_Wait!"_

_His hand was on the doorknob._

_There was no way she would let him walk out that door and let things go back to being sour between them._

_So she closed her eyes, afraid of what his reaction may be, and said the one thing she knew would keep him from walking out the door….the truth._

"_She's your daughter Jack"

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: The Truth in His Daughters Eyes**

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, still clutching the doorknob.

"My daughter?" he said in a voice that clearly showed that he was overwhelmed with emotion. Jack didn't know whether to cry from the joy of getting a second chance at being a father, or to become infuriated at why she hadn't felt the need to tell him, and walk right out the door.

So he chose a more simple solution.

He was silent. Almost in shock as he let the truth sink in.

Sam walked over to where Jack was standing. He was still facing the door, and his hands were loosely on the handle. Wanting to comfort him, she placed her hand delicately on his shoulder.

Feeling the touch of Sam's hand he bowed his head.

"Jack?" she said, almost in a whisper.Sam hated seeing him like this, and knowing that she was the cause of his pain. She wanted to explain.

He looked up at her. By now Sam's eyes were filled with tears.

"Can I see her?"

Jack knew she was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her. He just wanted a chance to see her. Not like he had earlier, when he thought she was another mans child but…..as his own daughter.

She nodded her head. Understanding that what Jack needed now was Lexi, even if that only meant looking at her. Feeling that a small gesture may comfort him she extended her hand for him to take, and led him to the hotel bedroom that their daughter was sleeping in.

Sam quietly opened the door, and checked to see if her daughter was still asleep. After realizing her child was fast asleep in dreamland, she walked into the room, while Jack stood in the doorway for a few moments taking in the sight before his eyes.

In the small bedroom, there laid the same curly haired blonde, that Jack had seen only moments ago. She was now sleeping peacefully, curled up into a little ball amidst the many blankets, and was sucking her thumb.

Jack smiled, remembering that Charlie had the same habit when he was younger. He quietly walked over and kneeled along the side of her bed.

"What's her name?" he said in a whisper, careful not to wake his precious child.

"Alexia, Lexi for short" Sam said. No longer being able to hold back her tears, she covered her mouth with her hand and smiled. Sam marveled at the sight before her eyes; a father seeing his child for the first time, and not just any child….she was their child.

"Lexi" he whispered to himself as he brushed a stray curl away from her sleeping eyes, and softly stroked his fingers across her angelic cheek.

Jack stayed like that for a while, memorizing Lexi's face, as he watched his daughter sleep. There was something in the way he was watching her. It was the same look a parent gets when they first lay eyes upon their child. A happiness that can't even be described.

He finally got up, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Sam followed, and closed the door behind them.

"She's so big" he said, as he sat down on the couch with the same smile he'd previously had on his face.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday I brought her home from the hospital in a tiny pink cap." Sam said while hugging herself, and taking a seat beside Jack on the couch.

Sam winced after realizing what she'd said, and regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth. Sam knew it was more than likely that she'd struck a soar spot in him, since he wasn't there for Lexi's birth.

"I'm sorry Jack, I shouldn't have said that."

He was slightly shaking his head. Almost as if it were making his current thoughts disappear. He didn't want to get into "why" right now. No. All he wanted to think about was his second chance at fatherhood. After Charlie had……well, he never thought he'd be a father again. He'd made mistakes in the past that much he's willing to admit, and he sure as hell didn't want to think about what he'd missed in the last four years of her life.

No. Jack didn't want to say anything about what she'd done. That he would leave for another day, another time.

"She looks so much like you." He said while looking up at Sam. His eyes had a glow that radiated warmth and love.

"Well, you didn't even get to see her best feature." she said with a bit of humor in her voice, and a smile growing from ear to ear. Only Jack could make her smile in such a way.

He had a perplexed look on his face._ 'What is Sam talking about? What didn't I notice?'_

Sam chuckled at his bewildered expression and continued, "She has your eyes Jack." She said in a kind and loving voice.

"Really?"

Sam nodded and reached for her wallet on the coffee table, to show Jack a picture of their daughter. "See? She does have your eyes."

Sam swore at that moment she could see tears form in his eyes, as he gazed down at the picture in his hands.

"Keep it" she said.

There was a comfortable silence between them for several more minutes, as Jack skimmed over the photograph.

He finally looked up and stared into Sam's eyes. "Thank you" he said, never breaking their eye contact.

Now Sam was the one with a confused expression on her face. She had an eerie feeling that he wasn't thanking her for the snapshot of their daughter. After everything that had happened between them in the past, and all the secrets she kept from him…..Sam was stumped _'What could he possibly be thanking me for?' _

Not being able to take the suspense anymore. "For what?" she asked slightly tilting her head.

Jack briefly gazed down at the picture in his hands, and then back into Sam's piercingly blue eyes.

"For her"

Jack leaned in and placed the softest most loving kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth, not quite on her lips. Sam fluttered her eyes closed as his lips gently touched her skin and suddenly…..

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Did only one person catch on to my little clue in the two previous chapters, on who Lexi's father was? If you don't know what I'm talking about here's a little clue...I mentioned it in this chapter. Eye color. We all know Sam has blue eyes, andin chapter one I said Kevin had green. How can Lexi be Kevin's daughter if she has brown eyes? I wanted to throw in a tiny clue to see if anyone would notice. 


	5. Revisiting The Past

**This chapter is a bit long, but I think it answers some questions.

* * *

**

_Previously on When The Truth Is Told…_

_He finally looked up and stared into Sam's eyes. "Thank you" he said, never breaking their eye contact._

_Now Sam was the one with a confused expression on her face. She had an eerie feeling that he wasn't thanking her for the snapshot of their daughter. After everything that had happened between them in the past, and all the secrets she kept from him…..Sam was stumped 'What could he possibly be thanking me for?' _

_Not being able to take the suspense anymore. "For what?" she asked slightly tilting her head._

_Jack briefly gazed down at the picture in his hands and then back into Sam's piercingly blue eyes._

"_For her"_

_Jack leaned in and placed the softest most loving kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth, not quite on her lips. Sam fluttered her eyes closed as his lips gently touched her skin and suddenly…

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Revisting The Past**

…with that brief gentle kiss brought back the memories of four and a half years ago, and the mission that started it all……..

Lt. Colonel Carter and the rest of SG-1 were all standing at the base of the ramp. Fully decked out in BDU's and awaiting the arrival of Gen. Jack O'Neill.

"What's taking him so long?" Daniel said growing impatient and looking down at his watch. "I swear Jack'd be late for his own funeral."

Colonel Carter glanced up at the airman in the control room. As if she were asking him 'where is he' the airman shrugged and shook his head.

"Maybe he got landed with a bunch of paperwork at the last moment or-"

"Good morning all!" Jack strolled into the gate room, tinkering with his vest.

"Well it's about time! We were scheduled to leave on this mission twenty minutes ago! Where the hell were you?" Daniel barked at Jack.

"What's with the third degree, Daniel? I got caught up in a….meeting." Actually Jack was enjoying a nice leisurely breakfast in the commissary. He smiled at the recollection and let out a deep breath. "Ahhhh, it's good to back in action." He'd missed going out into the field with his team.

"Uh sir, you do realize that this mission is just a meet and greet. You're going to sign a treaty, and then come back through the stargate to the base. It's a peaceful planet. I doubt you'll even need your weapon."

"Ya just had to go there didn't ya Carter." He said in a pure O'Neill fashion while giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Sorry sir" she said slightly laughing. Sam loved moments such as these. After the death of her father she'd been an emotional wreck. Moments like these made her forget the awkwardness between them before her break-up with Pete. Yep, they were back to their light banter, the way Sam preferred it.

"Shall we?" he extended his arm to let her go first. She gave him a slight smile as they walked up the metal ramp, and through the event horizon.

* * *

SG-1 walked down the stone steps on the other side of the gate. In the distance they could see the village leaders walking towards the gate. They were dressed in peasant like clothing. Their first impressions of these people were pretty vague. They don't seem to have much to say…at all, and in the general's eyes that was a big red flag. 

"Is it just me or is there something, oh I don't know, a bit off about these people? I mean look at'em. What could they possibly have that we'd want?"

"Sir, you really shouldn't judge them by what type of clothing they're wearing. Now I'll admit they are a bit…strange compared to us but, their technology is much more advanced than ours. We could really benefit from their knowledge. Their medical facilities alone are-"

O'Neill held up his hand to her mouth. He knew she could go on like this for hours. "I get it Carter, a simple yes or no is all it takes." His hands were still centimeters from her mouth.

She began to blush either from her incessant babbling, or from his hand lingering so close to her mouth.

"Jack" Daniel said interrupting their little moment "Sam's right. As far as I can tell they have every intention of carrying out this treaty."

"Yes and why is that exactly? If their so damn advanced, what could we possibly have that they'd want?"

Carter had a puzzled look on her face. "Well sir, I suppose they'd want our knowledge of other planets we've visited."

"That all?" O'Neill said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Jack noticed the group of alien leaders getting closer to SG-1. "Well, Duty calls. I guess it's time for me to go and schmooze with the locals." He turned to his 2IC. "If I'm not back in a couple of hours send back up. Who knows I might've died from boredom."

Sam's smile reached her eyes, and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll do that sir."

It had been nearly an hour since Gen. O'Neill left to take part in the negotiations before the treaty was to be singed. While SG-1 was off exploring the local area, taking samples of the soil and such to take back the SGC for study.

"A diplomat Jack O'Neill is not" Daniel said remembering the one incident when Jack made a reference an alien's mother during previous negotiations. "But it must be going fairly well, he's been gone for a while."

"CARTER!" General O'Neill barked into his radio.

"Well, I could be wrong." Daniel said, noticing the tone in Jack's voice.

Sam gave Daniel a quick smile as she answered her CO's transmission. "Yes sir?"

"There's been an ambush!" there was a loud noise in the background, a sound in which she was all too familiar with… a blast from a Goa'uld weapon. "Looks like these people have got themselves some snakeheads for friends." another blast could be heard in the background" You know how I hate to say I was right, well, I WAS RIGHT! These people lured us here the backstabbing good for nothin' little-"static came from the radio signal. "Get through the gate!" and yet another blast could be heard.

"Sir?" Sam radioed back.

"That's an order Colonel!" his voice said amidst the sound of destruction in the background.

"Yes sir" Sam said as his voice faded out.

She turned and faced her team. "Get to the gate and head back. Tell them what's happened, and have them send reinforcements." She got up and started to make her way to O'Neill, when Daniels hand grabbed her arm.

"Sam what are you doing? Jack ordered you to leave."

"I know that Daniel. But this is one order I just can't follow, I won't let him fight alone. And I certainly won't go through the gate and leave him here to die!

"If you're going so are we!"

"Indeed, we're a team we will not allow you to endure this alone." Teal'c said.

Sam nodded her head in agreement as they ran toward the village hut were the negotiations were taking place.

* * *

As they came upon the village they saw O'Neill, his weapon in hand, and shooting in all directions at an unknown target. Wherever the perpetrators were they were hidden well. 

Gen. O'Neill saw Carter and the rest of SG-1 approaching the fire fight.

"Damn it Carter! What part of" a blast hit near him making him hunch down for cover. "-get back to the gate don't you understand!" he said. Shooting at a nearby tree line where the enemy most likely was firing weapons from.

"We weren't gonna leave you here to die, sir!" Sam yelled over the sounds of blasts and innocent townspeople screaming. Carter took cover behind a small hut while she also fired her weapon at the tree line.

A blast hit several yards away from SG-1.

"Some peaceful planet, eh Carter!" He yelled over the chaos surrounding them, in regards to her earlier comment about not needing his weapon.

"Well" she yelled still taking shots at the nearby forest. "-at the time sir, there were no signs of aggression or hostilities!"

A blast hit a nearby hut.

"We gotta get to the gate!" O'Neill yelled to his comrades.

"Sir!" another blast hit nearby "-what about these people!" She looked at her surroundings there were a lot of innocent women and children, who may not have had anything to do with SG-1's sabotage. They didn't deserve to die.

O'Neill didn't say anything he just continued to fire his weapon in the direction of the forest.

Daniel began to yell to Carter. "Sam! We can't defend ourselves or help these people if we don't know where the blasts are coming from-"

"Carter we're sitting ducks here!" Jack yelled. "Fall out! Head to the gate I'll watch your six!"

Carter stopped firing her weapon and turned to him. "No sir! We all go or no one does!" She knew he was willing to risk his life to make sure they got through the gate safely. And to Samantha Carter that wasn't acceptable.

"Daniel, Teal'c head to the gate-" the Lt. Colonel ordered.

"Cart-"

"Now! I'm staying behind with the general! We'll be right on your six!" Sam knew he if he didn't give in. At least with her staying behind with him, he wouldn't try any stupid yet heroic tricks that would get him killed.

"Damn it Carter you know you can be one stubborn ass woman!" he gave in and decided that no one would stay behind for the fear of losing her.

* * *

She was running along side the rest of her team. Shots were being fired in every direction. She could hear screaming of the local townsmen. There was mass hysteria in the air. Terrified children were running and searching for their parents. Innocent men and women were being struck down by an enemy that was nowhere to be seen. SG-1 was running for the gate when suddenly… 

A blast came from nowhere!

SG-1 dove for cover. Sam felt a stinging sensation down her leg. The next thing she knew she was laying down on the ground with the wind obviously knocked out of her.

"SAM!" O'Neill yelled as he ran over to her and hunched down next to her. While Teal'c fired his staff weapon and Daniel dialed earth. He noticed the blood on her pants leg. Jack thoughtshe'd been hit.

"I'm fine sir I just got the wind knocked out of me." Carter said in a raspy voice. He knew she was lying. After all he'd seen the blood so she couldn't have been fine. He threw her arm around his shoulder while they ran for the gate, despite Sam's injury.

* * *

They landed on the metal ramp with a thud. 

"Medical Team!" Jack yelled as the airman closed the iris. He turned his attention to Carter who was propped up by her arms on the ramp. "Carter you okay?" he asked sincerely, as he tried to get a look at the damage the blast had done to her leg.

She put her hand on top of his to try and stop him from looking at her wound. "Really sir, I'm fine" her hand lingered on top of his for a moment to reassure him that she truly was fine.

"Yeah, well we'll just let the Doc be the judge of that." Clearly his overprotective side was getting the best of him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the infirmary. Lt. Colonel Carter was lying on a medical bed, while the doctor checked the wound on her leg. Once he was finished, the doctor ventured out into the hallway, to where O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 were standing. 

"So, doc what's the diagnosis?" Jack said trying not to let his emotions show.

"Well" the doctor started, as he took off his examining gloves. "She's fine. She has some cuts and bruises on her left leg and a small burn on her ankle. Mainly she just got the wind knocked out of her, but other than that she's lucky. The blast was close, she dove out of the way just in time." Jack was silent "I would however, prefer someone drive her home."

"Thanks" O'Neill said as he looked through the infirmary window at Carter. She was sitting upright with her legs dangling over the side, fidgeting with her hands- obviously troubled by something. Jack was relieved. She really just had the wind knocked out of her and a small burn on her ankle. For one moment, now lost in time, he thought he'd lost her…forever. All of his emotions, he'd hidden over the years rose to the surface over seeing her knocked down to the ground, and blood on her uniform.

Daniel and Teal'c went into see her, while O'Neill hung back until they left.

"Hey" he said entering the room, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Hey, I hear the doctor confirmed what I was saying" she began, a smile playing across her face. "- and at the risk of saying I told you so… _I told you so_."

He smiled back. "Alright I might have overreacted just a bit." O'Neill said holding up his fingers indicating it was just a little bit.

She nodded her head in agreement while lacing her boots on her feet.

"The doc also mentioned ya needed a lift home." Jack tried to sound nonchalant. Whether or not it would work he wasn't sure. '_Subtle O'Neill, could ya get anymore obvious!' _he thought to himself. But flat out asking her _'hey wanna ride' _nope defiantly didn't have the guts for that.

"Yeah, Daniel insisted he drive me.I don't know why. I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." She said while she finished lacing her boots and stood up to leave.

'_Damn Daniel beat me to it'_

He nodded his head his hands still buried deep in his pockets. "See ya tomorrow Carter." He said in a somewhat troubled tone.

"Yeah" the same troubled tone was now in her voice. "G'night sir"

* * *

Later that evening a storm came rumbling through Colorado Springs. Sam was sitting on her couch, sipping a glass of wine in her candlelit living room, as she watched it storm through a window. She stayed like that for a while, just listening to the pouring rain on her roof, hearing the thunder in the background, and feeling the flashes of lightning against her closed eyes. It was times like these when she was left to the serenity of her thoughts. After the events of today, she felt overwhelmed with emotion. She needed to speak with him….about what almost happened. So she abandoned her couch, threw on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and headed out into the storm.

* * *

Samantha Carter sat in her car across the street from Jack O'Neill's house. Contemplating the reason she was there, and how she was going to explain her sudden appearance outside his door, at such a late hour for no apparent reason. 

Deciding she'd never know what to say. She got out of her car and stood outside his door, not caring about the drenching downpour of rain. Sam began to knock when the door opened.

"Carter! What the hell?" She was drenched from head to toe. Her face was either wet from the rain or tearstained.

Jack couldn't help it. "You do know it's raining, right?"

She had a perplexed look on her face as if she didn't even know what she was doing there.

"Well, don't just stand there come in." He said as he ushered her inside. Sam stepped into his house dripping yet and shivering.

Realization dawned on his face. "Carter you know you shouldn't be driving." He warned.

"My ankles fine, really" She said while shivering.

He let it go. Sometimes she could be just as stubborn as him. Then he disappeared farther into his house to get her a towel.

"So what's up Sam?" he yelled from the hallway. His sudden use of her name caught her offgaurd.

"Uh…I just…well…" She knew there was a reason she was here. She just couldn't get the words _'I needed to see you'_ to leave her mouth.

He re-entered the room where Sam was standing and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. He laughed slightly at her sudden loss of words "Don't know huh" His hands still lingered on her shoulders and he was gazing into her blue eyes.

She glanced down at his chest, to get away from his intense eye contact then she gazed back up at him. The emotions of today were getting to both of them. She leaned her head slightly forward and placed a soft kiss across his lips. Her lips lingered on his for a moment. Then she pulled back slowly in realization of what she'd just done, and looked down. "I…uh"

Jack was stunned to say the least. He released his hold on her shoulders and instead he cupped her face in his hands, bringing her eyes back up to him.

She began to explain. "I…shouldn't have-"

"Shhh" Jack hushed her. Not wanting her to finish that sentence. He caressed her skin with the pad of his thumb, tracing small circles on her cheek.

In one swift movement his mouth captured hers. This kiss was full of passion unlike the first, which was tender and delicate. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her closer to him, as he kissed her neck and held her in his arms he whispered "For a moment, I thought I'd lost you" into her ear. As she closed her eyes a lone tear trailed down her cheek, and landed on the back of his T-shirt.

* * *

As their beautiful night together ended and reality began to sink in, Sam awoke the next morning from gentle rays of sunlight streaminginto the room. A smile danced across her face. _'What a wonderful dream' _she slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to find herself tangled in sheets, and a familiar arm across her midriff._ 'Nope, defiantly not a dream' _

She glanced over at the sleeping general, who was sound asleep on his stomach. His left arm was draped across her waist. She sat upright in his bed, carefully removed his arm, and got out of bed making sure she took the sheet with her to cover herself with. She made her way down the hall and into his bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Sam was struck by forbidden thoughts and emotions. She felt so much for this man, but hewas after all her commanding officer.What made the situationworse was thatshe was expected at work ina little overan hour…and so was he. Yes they'dshared a beautiful night together and she treasured every moment of it. Believe it or not, she hadn't thought about what was to come in the morning. How was she going to face him at work,and bereminded of their night together,yet still keep a professional distance? With all these thoughts flooding through her mind she felt like she was going to retch. She knew one thing for sure. She couldn't be in this house and face the awkwardness that was sure to come when he wakes up.

She went into the bedroom and wrote him a quick note. She placed it on her pillow, gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and drove to her house to get a shower and change before work.

* * *

SG-1 was gathered around the briefing room table awaiting Gen. O'Neill's arrival, for their morning briefing. 

"You know" Daniel began to speak as he impatiently tapped his pen on the table. "-this is becoming Jack's regular routine" He said with humor in his voice, regarding O'Neill's tardiness yesterday.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his statement.

The General walked into the briefing room. "Sorry I …overslept" He gave Sam a quick glance as he took his seat at the end of the table.

Sam quickly looked down trying to hide the smirk on her face from Daniel and Teal'c.

Jack began the briefing. "So what's on the agenda for today?" he said in a chipper voice.

"Well for starters the mission to……."

* * *

Ten minutes after the briefing was finished, Colonel Carter hastily made her way down the SGC corridor to General O'Neill's office. 

She rapped quickly on his door and before she got an answer she stepped inside and closed the door.

O'Neill didn't look up he just continued to type away on his laptop. "Walter I told you….." Finally looking up and discovering it wasn't Walter in his office but Carter. "Oh, Carter" he stood up from his chair.

Here came the awkwardness she was afraid of.

"Scrubbed?" she said in a loud aggravated voice that clearly showed she was confused about something.

"Oh, you're back to _that_ again!" he said sitting back down into his chair.

"What do you mean the mission is _scrubbed_?"

"Cart-"

She cut him off. "There are many things we could benefit from this mission. How could you possibly cancel it?" she said in pleading voice.

He rubbed his brow, the tension from the events ofthis morning already getting to him. "Carter you were just injured yesterday!"

She knew what was bothering him. He didn't want to loose her. "Yes, and it was just a small burn I've had worse. The doctor cleared me for active duty and besides its just a standard recon. mission." she said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, and so was yesterday and ya still managed to get yourself hurt!"

She suddenly realized why certain regulations exist. To Sam, this was no longer about a mission it became personal. How could things between them turn sour so quickly, earlier this morning in the briefing room things seemed alright, granted a bit awkward but he seemed okay with their current situation. Something must have triggered this.

In a much louder voice than she initially intended, "Jack I'm not some porcelain doll you have to protect from breaking-"

"CARTER!" he said interrupting her "If I were you I'd watch my tone _and_ my words! He warned, reminding her of her rank and his position.

She hoped he didn't mean what he was saying. He'd cool off soon. Wanting to reassure him she gently placed her hand on top of his on the desk. "I understand where you're coming from. But I can handle myself." She said in a calmer voice.

He slowly pulled his hand out from under hers. "I stand by what I said." He said not looking at her, in a calmer voice yetstill ticked. "Now are you finished?" his voice never wavered, almost making her believe he meant what he said.

She nodded and was silent for a moment taking in what he'd said. Trying not to show how his words affected her. "Yes sir" and with that she left his office.

* * *

Later that evening in her lab Sam had taken part in some heavy thinking. If this was going to be an every day routine, fighting about her going on missions, she didn't know how much more she could take. From their earlier "talk" in his office, Sam could sense the regret in his voice.Thinking Jack, more than likely came to his senses and realized the consequences of what they'd done. She simply didn't know if she could handle the awkwardness between them that came along with that realization. Sam hadn't planned on staying at the SGC forever. Eventually she wanted to move on to another job maybe she'd get a job in D.C. working in astrophysics. Granted she didn't think she'd leave so soon. But given her current predicament she felt retiring would spare both her and Jack the awkwardness of working together. 

So she'd made up her mind. Later that same night Sam Carter typed up her resignation letter and left in on the General's desk for him to read in the morning.

* * *

"Sam?" she ventured out of her memory at the sound of him saying her name.

* * *

**Well what do ya think? The next chapter should be posted tomorrow and it should answer even more questions.Reviews would be appreciated!**


	6. Not So Distant Memories

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Now on with the story! **

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

_Later that evening in her lab Sam had taken part in some heavy thinking. If this was going to be an every day routine, fighting about her going on missions, she didn't know how much more she could take. From their earlier "talk" in his office, Sam could sense the regret in his voice. Thinking Jack, more than likely came to his senses and realized the consequences of what they'd done. She simply didn't know if she could handle the awkwardness between them that came along with that realization. Sam hadn't planned on staying at the SGC forever. Eventually she wanted to move on to another job maybe she'd get a job in D.C. working in astrophysics. Granted she didn't think she'd leave so soon. But given her current predicament she felt retiring would spare both her and Jack the awkwardness of working together. _

_So she'd made up her mind. Later that same night Sam Carter typed up her resignation letter and left in on the General's desk for him to read in the morning._

"_Sam?" she ventured out of her memory at the sound of him saying her name._

**Chapter Six: Not So Distant Memories**

"Huh, Oh, I was just thinking" Sam said shaking off the memory. She was feeling extremely vulnerable from the emotions stirring inside her. Ever since her arrival to D.C. she had been plagued by these memories.

"It would surprise me if you ever stopped." He chuckled.

Sam was still dumbfounded by her memory. "Huh?" she said somewhat distracted.

"Thinking" he answered.

"I think I need some air." She said feeling a bit squeamish. The emotions the memory brought forth were making her sick. She got up off of the couch and made her way out onto the hotel balcony. She leaned against the railing, feeling the gentle breeze brush across her face and through her hair, she slowly regained her composure.

Jack stood behind Sam in the doorway of the balcony leaning against its frame. He noticed her troubled posture.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." He said, thinking that his sudden action had upset her.

She was looking down at the hustle and bustle on the D.C. streets below them. "Don't be" she started, as she let out a deep breath and turned around to face him.

He came over to where she was standing on the balcony, and leaned on the railing next to her. He knew where this conversation was leading.

"I should be the one apologizing." Sam looked down at her hands trying to blink back the tears.

He took her by the arm and led her inside. Not wanting to have this private talk out on a balcony for all of D.C. to witness. He could see the headlines now _'The infamous Gen. O'Neill's torrid affair with his beautiful 2IC.' _No that defiantly wouldn't go over well.

Once inside Sam continued what she was saying. "Believe me when I say-"she was no longer able to hold back her emotion, and several tears streamed down her face. "-I am _so_ sorry." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

He had to know.

"Answer me this, Why'd ya leave?" He said trying to sound as gentle as possible yet still clearly upset.

She'd waited years to get this off her chest and once her mouth opened the words just flew out. Sam was racked with nerves and she began pacing back and forth.

"I suppose I felt it would be easier for both of us if I left. So after I resigned I stayed in Colorado for a while, thinking maybe you'd change your mind, but you never came after me. So I went to San Diego to spend some time with my brother and his family. That's when I found out about Lexi. I called from San Diego but there was no answer at your house. So I boarded a plane and came back to Colorado Springs. I bet I stood outside your door for…well a while." She was rambling and still pacing. "-But you weren't there. Daniel said you went back to Minnesota and that you'd retired soon after I left. He also mentioned that you weren't answering his phone calls, that you had disconnected your phone and wished to be left alone. And after what happened that day in your office I was afraid of what you'd say or worse what you wouldn't, and so I gave up, which is something I regret till this very day. Don't get me wrong Jack I don't condone what I did. You have every right to be angry with me. Hell, I'm angry with me…."

Jack laughed.

"Are you laughing at me? Here I am pouring my guts out and you're laughing." She said beginning to laugh herself. Then she turned back into serious mode and crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively. "What could you possibly think is funny right now?"

"Oh, I was just thinkin at the rate your pacing, your gonna wear a hole right through the floor, and drop right in on the folks below us." He said gesturing with his hands and still laughing.

She stared at him her head slightly tilted, and with her arms still crossed.

Now his laugh turned into more of a chuckle. "Well, what do ya want me to do yell, scream, or walk out the door?"

She knew Jack's first instinct in an awkward situation was to make a joke to ease the tension. Knowing this Sam mellowed out. "No of course not, I just don't want to carry on like this, I hate arguing with you. Why can't we just let bygones be bygones and move on?"

"I _never _wanted you to leave in the first place. I hate that you thought that. I guess was just having a _really_ bad day."

"Yeah, well you have a pretty funny way of showing that you wanted to be with me." Sam said remembering the day in his office, clearly still upset by his actions.

"Like I said, it was a bad morning and I didn't mean to take it out on you." he said.

Jack wanted to tell her how he felt; maybe it would ease some of the pain if he got it off his chest.

"The truth is Sam, I didn't want to pick up the phone, and if you'd gotten on a plane _back then_ and came to my cabin, I probably would have shut the door in your face. You see, I was _angry_ and _bitter_ then. After hearing what you said and looking back to that day in my office, I realize I'm partially to blame. While you chose to _try_ and tell me about Lexi, I chose _not_ to listen."

"I'm not saying I forgive you for not telling me until now, just yet." Jack said his serious side fading, while a smile crept back onto his face. "No, I think that may take a _little _time and some _serious _groveling." Sam rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

With the "fences mended" as they say. Jack felt this would be the perfect time to end this little chat.

"Well I'm off to hit the sack." He said yawning and getting up off the couch. Jack stretched a bit then headed towards the door. He looked over to Lexi's closed door. "Give Lexi a kiss for me." he said.

Sam nodded and followed Jack over to the door. "What are you doing tomorrow morning?" Sam asked as Jack stepped out into the hallway.

Jack looked down at his watch. "Well considering it _is _morning, I hope sleeping in late. Why?"

Sam leaned against the door, getting tired herself. "I told Daniel I'd have breakfast with him in the morning. To you know catch up and stuff. And well, I thought you'd like to take Lexi to the park or something."

He gave her a huge smile. "Yeah sounds great."

She gave him a smile of her own. "Night Jack"

"Goodnight Sam"

**Well what do ya think?**


	7. Camera Shy

**A big thanks to all who reviewed. Well here's chapter seven! I hope ya like it!

* * *

**

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

"_Well I'm off to hit the sack." He said yawning and getting up off the couch. Jack stretched a bit then headed towards the door. He looked over to Lexi's closed door. "Give Lexi a kiss for me." he said._

_Sam nodded and followed Jack over to the door. "What are you doing tomorrow morning?" Sam asked as Jack stepped out into the hallway._

_Jack looked down at his watch. "Well considering it is morning, I hope sleeping in late. Why?"_

_Sam leaned against the door, getting tired herself. "I told Daniel I'd have breakfast with him in the morning. To you know catch up and stuff. And well, I thought you'd like to take Lexi to the park or something."_

_He gave her a huge smile. "Yeah sounds great."_

_She gave him a smile of her own. "Night Jack"_

"_Goodnight Sam"

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: Camera Shy**

It was early in the morning and needless to say Samantha Carter was having a restless night. She'd been tossing and turning in her uncomfortable hotel bed for what seemed like and eternity. As soon as she was able to close her eyes even for the briefest moment, memories of previous missions, conversations she has had with SG-1 in the past and, the faces of her fallen comrades would plague her every thought. For the last week, several hours of sleep, was all Sam was able to get each night. At this rate Sam didn't think she would ever get a peaceful night's rest, and in a few hours Jack would be at their hotel room to pick up Lexi, and Sam would join Daniel for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant.

She had been asleep for several hours when there was knocking at the door. Sam laid there for a couple minutes, not wanting to get out of her warm bed, until Jack began knocking incessantly. So she reluctantly rolled out of bed and staggered into the living room to open the door.

Jack couldn't suppress his smile.

Sam's hair was messed up, she had dark shadows under her eyes, and looked as if were still asleep. She was rubbing her face with her hands and yawning uncontrollably. Sam didn't say anything. Instead she walked to the mini-kitchen and made some coffee.

He followed Carter into her the room and took a seat at a small table. "Don't take this the wrong way Carter but…" he chuckled once again. He never would've guessed that Sam Carter, the brilliant astrophysicist, a.k.a superwoman,wasn't a morning person. "-ya look like hell."

She shrugged almost as if she were agreeing with him.

"With that being said-you should probably switch to decaf." He said with a smile, referring to the freshly brewed coffee in her hands, and her sleepy appearance.

She gave him a glare through her sleep deprived eyes, handed him a cup of coffee,and took a seat across from him at the small table. Sam crossed her arms on the table and laid her forehead on them.

"Rough night?" Jack asked while gave her an adoring smile. He had never before seen this side of Sam Carter. And he had to admit it was kind of cute.

Her head was still resting on the table and her eyes were closed. "Uh huh" Sam yawned "You know, mornings would be better if they were in the afternoon." She said sleepily.

Jack laughed. It sounded like something he would say. "Where's the munchkin?" He said, changing the subject.

Sam lifted her head allowing herself to fully wake up then she suddenly realized why he was here. "I haven't got her up yet." She said becoming more alert.

There was an awkward silence for several moments.

She took a sip of her coffee. "Uh, well…..I guess I'll just go and get Lexi ready." Sam said, not being able to handle the silence anymore as she went into her daughter's room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later both mother and daughter were dressed and ready to go. They came walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"DADDY!" Lexi said as she ran and jumped onto Jack's lap, where he was watching the morning news on the couch.

Jack glanced up at Sam with a confused look on his face. Lexi knew who he was, but how?

"Hey there squirt!" Jack said as he looked at his daughter. Who was so much like her mother, her blonde curls were pulled up into pigtails and she had ringlets falling down along her face. Jack noticed one thing off the bat… she had Sam's smile.

"Lexi honey, why don't you go and get your sweater." Sam said to her daughter. She'd sensed Jack's confusion and wanted to talk to him for a moment without their daughter in the room. Lexi jumped down off her fathers lap and disappeared into her bedroom.

Sam turned to face Jack. "I'm sorry with everything that happened last night…. I forgot to tell you… not too long ago Lexi asked about her daddy. So I gave her a picture of you and told her that you loved her and that you'd be with her as soon as you could. Since then every night after she says her prayers, she kisses the picture and puts it under her pillow. She never goes anywhere without it…I hope that's okay with you"

"Yeah, it's fine" Jack said with a smile on his face. He had to admit how relieved he felt after hearing this. Jack also didn't get much sleep last night. He wasn't sure how Lexi would react to the news. Jack was afraid she'd be confused or upsetat finding out about him. He was afraid it would be awkward for Lexi, being introduced to a man and being told he was her father, and that she would act shy towards him. Jack tossed and turned all night. Now he didn't have stress about explaining it to her because she already knew who he was. The questions would come as she got older and by then _maybe_ he would be prepared to answer them.

Sam could tell a million thoughts were racing through his mind and he was clearly nervous. She gently squeezed his arm for support and to reassure him that everything would be fine, she gave him a loving smile.

Suddenly Lexi ran back into the room. She was carrying her sweater over her head and sprinting towards the door as she was chanting. "I'm weady lets go!"

Jack laughed. Sam turned to him smirked and said. "Well as you can see, she may look like me, but she definently takes after you." Sam said referring to her daughters impatience.

Jack, Sam, and Lexi headed down the hall and into the elevator.

"So what's the plan? Do ya want me to bring Lexi back to the hotel?" said Jack as the elevator door closed.

"How about I meet youtwo in the park around eleven and then we'll see….."

Sam was interrupted when she noticed Jack's attention went from Sam to their small daughter who was tugging on Jack's pant leg. Jack slowly bent down so that the two were eye level. Lexi whispered something into his ear. When the little girl finished whispering, a smile went from ear to ear across her face that revealed her two adorable dimples on both of her cheeks. Jack's heart melted. How could he say no to those dimples?

He returned her smile with one of his own. "Ya sure you betcha! Hop on pumpkin." Lexi giggled and climbed onto her father's back for a piggy back ride.

The elevator doors opened. Sam gave Lexi (who was still on her father's back) a kiss and gave Jack a smile. She then made her way into he hotel restaurant while Jack and their daughter left the hotel.

* * *

Daniel and Sam were seated in the middle of the restaurant. This was unfortunate for them since their faces were well known due to the press. All eyes were on them as they took their seats. Midway through the breakfast, their chit chat turned into a more serious conversation.

"So?" said Daniel trying to sound subtle while taking another bite of his scrambled eggs.

"So….what?" Sam asked.

Daniel swallowed another mouthful of his breakfast. "So are ya gonna tell me what happened between you and Jack?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Daniel?" she said taking a bite of her toast.

He raised his brow and temporarily abandoned his food then, leaned back into his chair. "Don't play coy with _me_ Sam. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. After years of friendship and working together this….feud between the two of you, has affected our whole team. I've never asked you this before, because it's been a soar subject in the past, but I think Teal'c and I deserve some kind of explanation. You know that I don't like to be kept out of the loop." He said in a calm voice.

Sam was silent.

"Sam, there was a time when you would tell me almost everything…. I miss that." Daniel took another bite of his eggs.

The guilt trip was working. "Daniel don't be such a drama king, I just don't want to discuss my _sex_ life with you?" Sam said in a rather hushed voice.

Daniel began to slightly choke on his eggs. He quickly took a drink of his orange juice. "You're having _sex_ with _Jack!" _he said in a rather loud voice practically announcing it to the whole restaurant.

Sam hid her face behind her hand. Suddenly the room fell silent. She didn't need to look up to know that people were staring. That much she could be sure of. Sam finally glanced up and noticed dozens of people were staring at their table. Sam gave a reassuring smile and the people continued on with their day. Sam knew her face was a deep shade of red, she could feel the warmth radiating from her skin.

A month ago she would have shrugged off this experience and probably would have laughed her head off. What bothered Sam now was her new found status. Since the Stargate program went public, Sam more than likely hasbeen on every news channel in the nation. She now had a well known face. Carter was certain that everyone in the restaurant knew who she was….and if they knew who _she_ was then they_definitely_ knew who _Jack _was. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was rumors.

"No Daniel I am not _having_ sex with….Jack" Sam said softly. The redness slowly fading from her cheeks yet her face was still semi-covered by her hand.

Daniel went over what Sam had said in his mind. "Well….if you're not _having_……than that means that you've…."Daniel motioned his hand forward so that he wouldn't have to say the word _sex_ out loud and increase Sam's embarrassment.

There was no need for Sam to confirm what he was saying. Daniel already knew the answer. The red slowly crept back onto her face. She really didn't want to have this conversation, especially in a public place. "Daniel I really don't want to discuss this with you right now….well I might as well be honest, I don't want to _ever_ discuss this with you." Sam said with humor in her voice, she couldn't believe this was happening. She took a sip of her water hoping that it would help remove some of the blush from her face.

Realization dawned on his face. "Lexi…she's-"

Sam quickly interrupted him. "Daniel" she warned, while glancing around the restaurant. Almost as if she were reminding him of their surroundings and for him not to finish what he was saying out loud, afraid that someone would over hear.

"I'm right aren't I." his smile grew with each word he said. All of a sudden everything made perfect sense. "Does Jack know" he said quietly. From what happend yesterday before the press conference Daniel would bet thatJack didn't know.

She took another sip of her water. "Yeah, I told him last night."

"I bet _that_ went well." He said sarcastically. Remembering how Jack had acted towards Sam that same day before the press conference.

"Actually it went better than I expected." She said while staring off into space._ 'Well that's bound to blow up in my face.'_ She thought.

Daniel smiled. "So where are ya headed now that the conference is over? Back home to Kevin?"

"Uh, no" she stumbled across her words, slightly taken aback from his sudden change of subject. "I'm getting divorced."

He raised an eyebrow and a smile played across his face.

"Nothing gets past you does it Daniel?" she said playfully, realizing his sly way of getting the truth about her divorce out of her.

"Well Sam, your daughter is living proof, that some things do give me the slip." He said in an equally playful way and with a cocky smile on his face.

"If you _really_ want to know where I'm headed Daniel, I'm supposed to meet Jack and Lexi in the park after breakfast."

"Uh, Sam you weren't thinking of coming back to the hotel with Jack and Lexis were you?"

"Why not Daniel?" she asked, while putting a tip for the waiter on their table.

"Well think about what that implies Sam. The press is swarming this place trying to get an interview with us, not to mention the photographers….If you show up outside of the hotel with Jack carrying your child, I doubt it will takethe press long to put two and two together…."

"I guess I hadn't thought about that."

"Why don't I walk to the park with you?" he said figuring a way around the situation.

"How would that help?" Sam said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Well I think if I'm with the three of you….maybe it won't look so obvious. Who knows maybe the press will just think you met up with a couple of old friends and you brought your daughter along."

"Okay, it couldn't hurt." Sam was grateful for her friendship with Daniel. After all these years he really hadn't changed. "Thanks Daniel" she said with a smile of gratitude.

* * *

They walked through the lobby and out the hotel doors. Where they were bombarded by the media, cameras were shoved in their faces, questions were being asked from every direction, and it was difficult to get past them. Finally they were able to make their way through the crowd of people and into the park.

Daniel and Sam walked along a winding pathway in the park, through lush gardens,bushesand trees. To Sam it felt like a perfect getaway from the chaos she'd experienced since arriving in D.C.

As Daniel and Sam turned the corner they saw Lexi sitting in the grass picking dandelions, and Jack was kneeling next to her saying something to his daughter that made her giggle. The little girl gave her father an adorable smile then placed a flower behind his ear. Jack also picked a flower and gently tucked it behind her ear. Even from a distance Sam could tell from Jacks radiant smile, that he'd never been happier then when he was with Lexi.

Jack finally noticed Sam and Daniel's arrival and he quickly turned his attention from Lexi to Sam. Jack got up off the ground and walked towards her. Meanwhile Daniel went over to Lexi and began pushingLexi on the swings.

"Hey" he said with a contagious smile.

"Hey yourself" said Sam with an enormous smile on her face. Words could not explain what she was feeling when she saw Jack with Lexi. "Having fun?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah, a blast. We went out for a bite to eat…" Sam didn't catch the rest of his sentence she was too intrigued with the expression on his face. She noticed a certain sparkle in his eyes that wasn't there earlier this morning. "-so did ya get a load of those damn reporters?" he finished.

"Unfortunately yes, I hate subjecting Lexi to the press." Sam let out a deep breath. "I need to get her away from all of this."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Got a minute? I thought maybe we could talk." Jack asked, his smile never leaving his face.

She couldn't help but return his contagious smile. "I have _many_ minutes."

Jack placed his hand on the small of her back and led her toward a park bench. The sudden gesture didn't go unnoticed by Sam. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her shirt.

"I was thinking…" he began only to be cut off be Sam who saw a window of opportunity and decided to take it.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime." She said, not being able to resist the urge get back at him, for his earlier comment about her thinking too much.

Jack laughed. They were back to their old banter.

Sam smirked. "I'm sorry" she said laughing. "-I just couldn't resist."

"What I was going to say, before I was so _rudely _interrupted…" he began with mock annoyance, "-was maybe Lexi could come back to Minnesota with me…just for a little while. I could teach her the _art_ of fishing. Most importantly she'd be away from the cameras and the media. What do ya say?"

Sam looked out onto the play ground where she saw Lexi running around and chasing Daniel. "Um…"

From her body language Jack could tell she was troubled by something. "But…" he said, trying to coax the words from her mouth.

She looked back up at him. "There's no but. I know Lexi would love that and besides that you deserve some time alone with her."

"Yet…" he said motioning with his hands to try and get the truth out of her.

"Don't laugh, I know it sounds corny but…..for nine months I carried this living, breathing person under my heart….and since then I've never really been without her….."

"That doesn't sound corny."He laid his hand next to hers on the bench. "The offer was for you too Sam." Jack said. They were sitting fairly close together. Hoping that no one would noticehe slightly covered her hand with his own.

"You can't be alone with Lexi if I'm there too."

"I don't have to be alone with Lexi to get to know her. Besides if you weren't there, I think she'd miss you too much."

Sam ran the scenario through her mind and then chuckled. "Yeah, the both of us under the same roof for a week…" she said while his hand was still on top of hers. "I think yesterday proved that time doesn't _exactly_ heal all wounds." Sam said with humor in her voice.

Jack clutched his chest with his other hand in mock pain. "Uhg, a cliché, you _know _how I feel about those."

His smile could brighten even the cloudiest of days. "Well I think I proved that particular _cliché _wrong" Sam laughedwhile sheintertwined their fingers. "So when are we leaving?"

Jack gave Sam a smile and squeezed her hand. This would be her second time at his cabin. "As soon as possible."

They both sat in silence on the park bench with a small distance between them, their hands still entwined, andgazed out onto the playground watching their daughter play in the distance.

* * *

**Well what did ya think? The next chapter has more Jack/Lexi scenes don't worry. It should be posted sometime tomorrow. (The more reviews i get.The faster my fingers will type!)**


	8. Come Away With Me

**Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

**

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

"_The offer was for you too Sam." Jack said. They were sitting fairly close together. Hoping that no one would notice slightly covered her hand with his own._

_"You can't be alone with Lexi if I'm there too."_

_"I don't have to be alone with Lexi to get to know her. Besides if you weren't there, I think she'd miss you too much."_

_Sam ran the scenario through her mind and then chuckled. "Yeah, the both of us under the same roof for a week…" she said while his hand was still on top of hers. "I think yesterday proved that time doesn't exactly heal all wounds." Sam said with humor in her voice._

_Jack clutched his chest with his other hand in mock pain. "Uhg, a cliché, you know how I feel about those."_

_His smile could brighten even the cloudiest of days. "Well I think I proved that particular cliché wrong" Sam laughed while she intertwined their fingers. "So when are we leaving?"_

_Jack gave Sam a smile and squeezed her hand. This would be her second time at his cabin. "As soon as possible."_

_They both sat in silence on the park bench with a small distance between them, their hands still entwined, and gazed out onto the playground watching their daughter play in the distance.

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Come Away With Me**

It's been nearly two weeks since their outing in the park. All of SG-1 has been swamped with briefings. Discussing national security precautions with politicians and taking part in more press conferences. Clearly it's been a long and agonizing two weeks.

When he wasn't stuck in some boringmeeting, Jack was spending nearly all of his free time with Lexi. Also in those two weeks, Jack and Sam's friendship has progressed. There was still some awkward moments now and then but nothing a little time couldn't fix.

After their time in Washington was over and they were technically no longer needed, the three were finally able to go their mini-vacation to Minnesota.

It was early in the morning when Jack ventured over to Lexi and Sam's 'home away from home,' their hotel room. He knocked several times on the door but no one answered the door was chain locked so he peeked inside. "Hello, is anyone home!"

Through the cracked door he could see his daughter's small form. "Lexi honey, can you go and get your mother?" he asked, since Lexi wasn't tall enough to unlock the door.

Lexi stood in place and yelled, "MUMMY DADDY"S HERE!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Lexi, Daddy would have never thought of that." He could have easily yelled for Sam.

"Ya sure you betcha!" Lexi giggled as she imitated her father.

He could hear Sam's footsteps in the foyer and her muffled voice through the door. Jack was guessing she was on her cell phone. He could also hear her unlatching the chain lock and opening the door. And sure enough she was on her cell phone. Sam looked like she'd been stressing and getting slightly annoyed at the mysterious person on the other end of the phone line.

He stepped through the threshold. "DADDY!" Lexi yelled as she ran and jumped into her father's arms.

"There's my gal! I brought you something."

Her eyes lit up. "You did! What?"

Fe put Lexi down. "It's out in the hall" Jack whispered into her ear.

As soon as Lexi heard his words she ran over to the door and flung it open. Up against the wall was a kid's fishing pole and a bag of something. "Thanks Daddy!" She picked up the bag. "Cat food?"

"That surprise is waiting for you in Minnesota."

It took Lexi a few moments to comprehend what he was saying. "You got me a Cat!" she said her voice full of surprise and excitement.

"Well sort of I thought once were in Minnesota you could use a little friend. So I thought we go and pick one out." She ran over to him and hugged his legs.

Lexi stood on Jack's feet while she clung to Jack. Jack hobbled through the door with Lexi still clinging to him.

Sam reappeared from the back room. Obviously her phone conversation didn't go well. Her hair was in disarray as though she had been running her fingers through it. Sam let out a deep breath as she came back into the room where Jack and Lexi were sitting on the couch.

Lexi jumped up off of the couch. "Mommy, Daddy's gettin' me a kitten!"

Sam's eyes focused on Jack. "So are we ready to hit the road?" Jack said while trying to change the subject as he clapped his hands together in anticipation.

Lexi ran into her bedroom to get her bag.

As her daughter left the room Sam turned to Jack. "A cat?" ever since their first outing together Jack has brought Lexi a gift nearly every visit. Sam suddenly understood, in a less accusing voice she said, "Lexi loves you Jack, you don't have to shower her with gifts every time you see her." Sam said.

"You've had nearly five years to shower her with gifts. I'm merely making up for lost time-"his smile grew wider. "Besides, who's more qualified to spoil Lexi than her father?"

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm more concerned with who's going to take care of the cat once Lexi gets tired of it, which is more than likely going to be yours truly…." she said pointing to herself.

"I already thought of that. I was going to her a puppy but then I thought a cat is more self-sufficient…"

Jack was interrupted by Lexi coming out of her room dragging her suitcase behind her. "Let's get this show on the road!" said Lexi beginning to get impatient.

"Oh, right fishing!" Sam had forgotten their trip.

Jack held his hand in the air. "Ah, ah, ah Colonel, There's no weaseling out of going this time. I bought the plane tickets and Lexi's even got herself a fishin' pole."

"I'm not weaseling out of anything. I just have one more meeting I have to take part in. I'll meet you guys there.

"Meeting? You didn't get suckered into another press conf-"

"No this is just…some unfinished business that I have to take care of."

He raised an eyebrow. Jack wasn't convinced. So Sam walked over to him and placed her hand on his forearm. She gave him a reassuring smile and spoke in a soft, tender voice. "I'll only be a couple of hours behind you."

He didn't want to probe, so he reluctantly agreed "Okay"

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lexi and Jack were on a plane headed for Minneapolis. Once in Minneapolis Jack rented a car and drove the rest of the way to the cabin.

"So Lexi….who was your momma on the phone with earlier this morning?"

"Oh I don't know…probably Kevin." She said as her eyelids were getting heavy.

At the sound of a man's name, Jack became curious. "Who's Kevin?"

"Nobody…important" Lexi said before falling asleep.

Several minutes later they'd arrived at the cabin.

"Well here we are." Jack glanced over to the passenger's side only to find his daughter sound asleep. He gently carried her inside and placed her on her bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with a throw. Jack was getting a bit tired himself, so he laid down beside her on the bed.

* * *

Jack awoke and hour later from his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. "O'Neill" he said softly.

"Hey Jack"

Recognizing the voice on the other end he propped himself up on his elbows. "Sam?" his voice was groggy. "Where are you?" he asked still in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry I'm in Minnesota…..Actually I'm at a local store. I thought maybe I'd pick up a few things. I know you well enough to bet there's no edible food in your cabin." Sam said while walking down the market's isle.

"True" Jack smiled, Sam knew him well he didn't have any food. "I have a confession to make." He said while trying to suppress the humor in his voice.

Sam knew he wasn't being serious, so she decided to play along. "Oh really, and what's that?"

"I've been sleeping next to a _beautiful young_ blonde." Jack said as he stroked a stray curl away from Lexi's sleeping eyes.

"Speaking of Lexi how is she?"

"Out like a light. She fell asleep somewhere between the airport and the cabin…."

Sam rolled her cart into one of the check-out lines, where she noticed the surrounding people including the check-out operator staring at her. Then Sam noticed she was standing next to the supermarket tabloids. One in which had her on the cover. Sam drew her attention away from her conversation with Jack to the gawking people surrounding her. "What! I'm not _her_ if _that's_ what you're thinking!"

Jack chuckled as he overheard her telling the crowd of people to buzz off. "You know. Sam," she turned her attention back to him. "-you were never very good at lying…" Sam rolled her eyes and smiled into her phone. "It's a curse of the kind hearted."

There was a slight awkward moment in which Sam could sense a troubled hesitation in his voice. "See you soon." With that their conversation was over and Sam continued through the line, paid for her groceries and headed toward the cabin.

* * *

She was driving down a long stretch of road pondering over what's eating at Jack. Lately he's been….distant. Sure they were friendly towards one another but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering him. For the past week, Sam couldn't help but notice that he was avoiding her, possibly holding back something. Not so much from his words but more by his body language, the way he tried not to make eye contact, twiddling with his hands or little awkward moments after talking. Of course before she'd bypassed the matter, figuring that he just needed some space to come to terms with everything that's happened recently.

It was around four in the afternoon when Sam pulled into Jack's driveway. She grabbed a couple of her bags and headed into the cabin. "Hello…Jack?"

A faint noise could be heard from outside. So Sam walked through the house and looked out into the backyard, where she saw Jack and Lexi lying in the grass. Sam smiled and headed back out to the car to carry in the rest of her luggage.

* * *

Sam quietly opened the patio door and watched the scene before her.

Out in the backyard Jack and Lexi were stretched out on the grass watching the sky above them. "The sky sure is pwetty isn't it Daddy? Do you know why the sky's blue?"

Jack had a puzzled look on his face. Lexi was four and already she was asking him about…science? Obviously she has more than her mother's looks but her brains too. "Well…I suppose…."

Lexi quickly interrupted. "Its cuz the blue in the sunlight hits" she smacked her hands together, "-the air and scatters" She moved her arms far apart to show how it scatters. "-so we see it blue." Lexi finished with a big smile on her face.

Jack smiled and chuckled at his daughter's theatrical hand movements. Only four and she was already explaining stuff to him. "I bet your mommy taught you that."

She briskly nodded her head and giggled.

A few moments later they were back to gazing up to the sky. Sam was guessing they were watching the clouds and making objects out of them. As she got closer she could hear Lexi talking about one particular cloud.

"That one looks like a clown." She said while pointing up to the sky.

Jack smiled, "Nah, it looks more like Homer."

Lexi turned her head toward her father and gave him an inquisitive look. "Daddy, what's a Homer?"

Chuckling he said "Homer Simpson? Well he's…." Jack noticed Sam's presence.

"Oh, I didn't hear ya come in. How long ya been standin' there?"

"Hi Mummy" said the giggling little girl who was still lying on the ground.

"Long enough." Sam chuckled. "Let's just say somewhere between blue rays and…Homer?"

Another brief awkward moment.

Jack got up off the ground brushed off his pants and asked, "Do ya need some help carrying stuff inside?"

"Way ahead of ya." She smiled.

* * *

The rest of the night flew by. Jack and Lexi were in the living room watching cartoons and eating popcorn and Sam was putting away some of her and Lexi's things. Sam abandoned her unpacking and went into the living room. "Okay I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…..it's bedtime."

"Ahwww…..but mummy." Lexi whined.

"No butts….it's time for bed."

Lexi jumped up on her dads lap. She gave him a big hug and a kiss then wandered off into her bedroom.

Jack got up off the couch, "Why don't I tuck her in tonight."

Sam laughed out load. "Well if you're sure," Sam's smile grew. "then by all means go ahead." Jack had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

A little over two hours later Sam was sitting on the couch watching television in her nightgown, and finishing off the small amount of popcorn that was left. There was still no sign of Jack. _'Well he wanted to tuck her into bed. Jack can't say I didn't warn him. Just give him another minute or two… then I'll send back up.' _Sam mused as she changed channels and put a few more kernels in her mouth.

* * *

-and they lived happily ever after…." Jack whispered. He was sitting on a wooden chair next to Lexi's bed. The young child was fast asleep in dreamland. He quietly got up out of the chair, placed the storybook on her nightstand, and leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead. He was half way toward the door when….

"Daddy?" Lexi mumbled half asleep, as her eyes fluttered open and rested on her worn out father.

Jack bowed his head and took a few strides toward his daughter. "Lexi honey you have to go to sleep." He said his voice barely above a whisper as he sat down on the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek. He placed another soft kiss this time on her cheek and walked toward the door once again.

"I wuv you Daddy…" Lexi said her voice barely audible.

She was stalling.

Jack kept took a few steps toward the door. "-so does mommy…." Her words were slurred and she soon fell asleep.

Jack stood in the doorway a smile graced his lips as he whispered "Good night Lexi" he slowly closed the door careful not to wake his now sleeping child.

Once in the hallway he let out a deep breath and brought his hands up to his neck. Jack could feel tension in his neck. He walked into the dimly lit room where Sam sat watching television.

"Have fun?" she said without turning to face him, Jack new there was a tinge of a smile on her face without even seeing it.

"When you said she was hard to get to _fall _asleep….you failed to mention it would take me two hours to get Lexi to close her eyes. I was deceived."

Sam smirked, got up off the couch and walked over to him. "Well….you wanted the job and if it means I get a night off in the process than so be it." She jested, merely a foot away from him.

Due to their close proximity Jack began to fidget and walk away. "You can have my room…I'll sleep on the sofa bed."

Sam, feeling uncomfortable crossed her arms in front of her. "It's your house….I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, you're a guest." He said in a troubled tone and walked into his bedroom to get a change of clothes so in the morning he wouldn't wake her.

Sam couldn't take the awkwardness. She gathered her courage and followed him into the room. "Jack…..what's wrong?" she asked in a quiet voice. Sam couldn't take the awkwardness.

He didn't look up. Instead he was rummaging through his dresser. "There's nothing wrong." He said in a less than convincing tone.

"Jack…"

He faced her. "Sam, I don't want to argue." He said walking past her and back into the living room pulling out the sofa bed.

Despite his attempts to get away from her….Sam followed and stood at the opposite end of the couch. "Me neither….but I'm just asking."

He looked up at her. "Can we just drop this?"

Sam nodded.

Jack continued his curiosity getting the best of him. "So how was your meeting?"

From his tone Sam could tell he wasn'tbuying into her excuse. "It was fine….boring actually."

Jack started fluffing up his pillow while he was making his bed. "And how was Kevin?" he asked talking in a frustrated tone, but still quiet trying not to wake the sleepingchild in the next room.

Sam sat down on the sofa bed and crossed her arms in front of her defensively. "I see you've been talking to our daughter…and what exactly did she tell you."

"Just that you were probably on the phone with Kevin,whoI'm guessing is your husband,this morning, she fell asleep shortly after."

Sam let out a deep breath keeping her cool. "If you had questions about…..you should have come to me."

"I wouldn't have to ask Lexi if you'd just told me in the first place." His tone although agitated still remained fairly quiet.

"I'm separated Jack….soon to be divorced." She said in a calm voice just as quiet as him. "I _wasn't _on the phone with Kevin. It was my lawyer. If it's any consolation I _was_ in a meeting today…with my divorce lawyer she asked me to sign a few papers."

Silence

"Is this why you've been acting strange toward me this whole week, sending me mixed signals, because you thought I was married?" Sam looked at Jack.

Jack bowed his head. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I have."

Sam got up off the bed and knelt down in front of him, so he would look at her. "I thought we agreed no more dwelling….Jack, I don't regretour night together…I do however regret leaving." She let go of his face and sat back down on the bed.

Jack was silent. "Jack I really don't like the silent treatment, I'd rather have you yell at me then give me the cold shoulder. At least then I know what your thinking."

He was still silent.

"Are you mad because I didn't tell you. Or are you upset that I was married."

Jack met her eyes. "The second rings a bell." he said in a bitter tone.

Sam let her temper get the best of her. "Jack you honestly want me to believe you've been up here alone forfouryears just fishing and practicing celibacy." Sam laughed. "I don't think I'm the only person in the room who's had a relationship in the last four years-"

"Thats just it Sam we didn't have a "relationship" we had one night!" he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Sam was suprisinglyquiet,then got up off the bed. "You're absolutely right Jack."the was evident pain in her voice, but she hid it well. "Well at least now I know how you feel. I'm heading to bed."

"Sam" He called out as quietly as he could.

Jack watched as she shut his bedroom door and turned off the light.

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the morning and was once again Sam was having a restless night. This time instead of losing sleep over a dream, it was over a misunderstanding she'd had with the man in the next room. She was staring at the blinking alarm clock on the table next to her when she heard the bedroom door quickly open and feeling someone getting into bed next to her.

Lexi was also well known for having bad dreams….

"I'm sorry Sam." She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. Sam fought back her tears. "I am too, I guess we both needed to get that out into the open." she said her voice barely audible.

Sam turned around to face him. The moonlight streaming through the window made his features look much softer. His eyes almost seemed glassy. She just stared at him for several moments soaking up his presence.

"I didn't mean a word of it. Sam I lo…"

"Shhh." She hushed him and placed her fingers gently on his mouth. He kissed her fingertips. "You don't have to say anything." She whispered. "Me too." She inched herself closer, looked into his eyes, and brought her lips to his. It was very delicate within several seconds he brought his hand up to her face and intensified the kiss.

After all these years he still had an effect on her. They way he caressed her cheek, the warmth in his eyes that told her everything she needed to know, without uttering a single word, the sweetness of his kiss andthat smile of his, that could brighten even the saddest of days. She didn't need him to say he loved her. No. He already has. Actions speak louder than words, and he says it best when he says nothing at all.

After several moments they broke away from the kiss. "I want to be with you and Lexi... In order to make this work I think we should take this slow." Jack said in a loving voice as Sam turned around, and laid on her side and Jack spooned up next to her.

"Do you know what this experience has taught me?" Sam asked as she intertwined their fingers and briefly kissed his hand.

"What?" Jack whispered into her ear, making Sam shiver.

"Being here with you now, I realize that no matter where I went or how far away I was, my feelings for you never changed."

Jack began kissing her neck softly.

Sam let out a small giggle. "Jack"

"I believe Sam Carter is ticklish." Jack said into her neck and kept kissing her.

"If ya ask me I think this would qualify as the complete _opposite_ of slow." She laughed as he kissed her briefly on the lips. "Jack if we keep this up, I don't think we'll be to stop." She said kissing him back.

"Okay, Okay last one I swear" Jack said as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

Sam wasn't plagued by one dream that night. In fact she'd slept better than she had in years. All because she was in his arms.

* * *

Jack woke up around eight thirty the next morning. He stretched and glanced around the room to find he was totally alone Sam was nowhere to be seen. He threw a T-shirt on and wandered out into the rest of the house. Breakfast was on the table but there was still no sign of Sam.

"Sam?" Jack called into the house.

"I'm right here Jack." Sam came out of the bathroom carrying Lexi on her hip. Lexi was wearing her bath robe and had a towel wrapped around her head. Sam had apparently been giving Lexi a bath.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "So how did you sleep?" Jack asked as Sam sat Lexi down at the table and went over to Jack and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Lexi smiled at her parents.

"Like a million bucks" Sam said with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

Jack took a seat next to Lexi at the table.

"And how did you sleep pumpkin?"

"Like a dollar." Lexi grumbled.

Jack smiled at his too cute for words daughter."What's the matter did ya have a bad dream?"

Lexi yawned and nodded.

Sam placed breakfast on the table and took a seat next to Jack. Lexi picked up a piece of toast that was a little too done. Lexi held up one piece of her toast. "Mummy I can't eat this I'm black toast intolerant." The little girl said in a serious voice.

Jack tried to refrain from laughing. Lexi had unknowingly made a crack at her mother's cooking.

"What I do?" Lexi said noticing both of her parents were smiling uncontrollably.

Lexi smiled and scrunched up her face."You guys aren't gonna kiss again are you?"

Jack was glad to change the subject. "So what do ya want to do today?"

Lexi face lit up. She knew exactly what her father was talking about.

* * *

Lexi and Jack went into town earlier that morning while Sam stayed behind in the cabin and lounged around. Two hours after they left father and daughter came waltzing through the front door.

Sam got up off the couch and went over to where her family was standing in the doorway. Once in the foyer she saw a tiny fuzzy kitten in Lexi's arms. Sam bent down and petted the small animal. It was tiny with bright blue eyes and a yellow fur coat.

"What are you going to name him Lexi?" Sam asked still petting the kitten.

Lexi looked up at her father and with a huge smile on her face that revealed her dimples she said, "Homer"

TBC

* * *


	9. Burying The Hatchet

_**I know it's been ages since I've updated. I guess (although its no excuse) real life just got in the way, that and a HUGE amount of writers block. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll make it a personal goal to not let happen again by updating more often. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

* * *

**_

_Previously on When the Truth is Told……_

_. "So what do ya want to do today?"_

_Lexi face lit up. She knew exactly what her father was talking about._

_Lexi and Jack went into town earlier that morning while Sam stayed behind in the cabin and lounged around. Two hours after they left father and daughter came waltzing through the front door. _

_Sam got up off the couch and went over to where her family was standing in the doorway. Once in the foyer she saw a tiny fuzzy kitten in Lexi's arms. Sam bent down and petted the small animal. It was tiny with bright blue eyes and a yellow fur coat. _

"_What are you going to name him Lexi?" Sam asked still petting the kitten._

_Lexi looked up at her father and with a huge smile on her face that revealed her dimples she said, "Homer"

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: Burying the Hatchet**

The newly reunited family had been in Minnesota for over two weeks, and as far as Jack O'Neill was concerned it was (for lack of a better word) spectacular. He hadn't felt this way since before the "accident", when everything that he once held dear to him, was stripped away in one fraction of a second. Charlie's tragic death had never been far from Jack's mind. This was his second chance and he was determined to make everything of it.

Lexi was perfect. She definitely was his daughter. Every littleword she uttered sounded as if it camestraight fromJack's mouth. She may sound like her father, but her looks and her inquisitive nature she definitely came from her mother.

Speaking of Sam…their relationship was growing with each passing minute, granted they hadn't "done" anything yet, beyond the occasional kiss or innocent caress. They had come to a mutual agreement: in the best interest of their daughter, they needed to take things slow. To let their relationship progress until they felt it was time to take it to the next level, whatever that may be. For Lexi's sake, they couldn't afford to rush into something and have it turn out poorly. For the time being they decided to sleep in separate rooms. Sam in his bedroom and Jack on the couch.

During the day however they didn't shy away from showing their affection towards one another. This didn't go unnoticed to their daughter. Who couldn't be any happier for her mommy and daddy.

Currently Lexi and Jack were outside enjoying some quality daddy daughter time, shooting some hoops. Years earlier Jack had constructed the basketball rim over top of his garage for Charlie. The young boy had loved brushing up on his game, seeing as he played the sport for his school. But that had been in the past. These days the hoop wasn't getting much use, and as a result was rusting. That was until Lexi had showed up. As soon as the little girl laid eyes on the contraption her eyebrows raised and from then on every spare minute Jack was outside playing with her.

Lexi's mother on the other hand was making a dinner for her family. Jack had found this extremely interesting, and had mumbled something about having the fire department, as well as the nearest pizza joint on speed dial. This earned him a glare from Sam and a chuckle from their daughter. Despite what Jack said, Sam had to admit her culinary skills had improved over the years.

After she checked the chicken one last time she walked toward the sliding glass door. She stood there for several minutes watching the father of her child holding their daughter on his shoulders, giving her a chance to make a dunk shot. The ball swished through the hoop as he satLexi back down on the ground. The two shared a high five and Lexi started to dribble the ball in a circle around her father.

Sam smiled at the sight and took a step outside, just as Jack pickedhislittle girlup to make another shot. The proud father cupped his hands around his mouth to make a noise that sounded like a large crowd, along with several whooping noises.

"Come on you two. Dinners ready." Sam motioned for them to come inside.

"Just a few more minute Momma, Please" Lexi begged.

"Ya mom, Please" Jack said.

How could she say no to those faces, sometimes she swore he could be just as incoragable as their child.

"Alright, two minutes"

"Sweet!" was their reply as the two resumed their daddy- daughter game.

Several minutes later they came through the door.

"Okay honey, go wash your hands."

"Uh, but mom my hands ain't dirty see!" Lexi stated dramatically holding out her hands.

"Squirt," Jack began, crouching down to her level. "-the sooner you wash up the quicker we can eat and maybe, just maybe we might be able to convince your mom to play a little basketball with us."

At the mere thought of playing with her mom _and _her dad, the little girl with curly blonde hair darted down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Jack resumed his standing position, his knees cracking in the process.

"Soooo, what's for dinner?" he said striding up to Sam a glint of humor in his eye.

"Chicken, peas, macaroni and cheese (with a four year old it was a safe bet)" she said as she tasted the macaroni.

"Mind if I have a taste?"

Sam smiles as he leans in and kisses her lips.

"Mmmm not bad my compliments to the chef." He said licking his own lips.

"_Okay now I'm smiling like an idiot." _She chuckled to herself.

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking five years ago you couldn't even make toast, now look at ya. You're a regular Martha Stewart."

"I wasn't that bad" she said with humor.

"Oh, come on Carter, your idea of a kitchen timer was the smoke detectors going off." He was still chuckling.

He punched him lightly in the shoulder.

She took cooking utensils over to the sink to wash.

Jack came to stand behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you know how happy you've made me?" he said into her ear, all seriousness back in his voice.

Sam smiled as he brushed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"When we leave" he squeezed her a little tighter. "-I want you and Lexi to move in with me."

Sam turned to face him never leaving his arms but making eye contact. "Jack that's a pretty big step are you- are you sure?" she stumbled across her words still taken aback by his suggestion. "I mean there's-" She began only to be interrupted by his hand brushing her lips.

He couldn't believe she still doubted "Sam…. I 'm not good at these sort of things-but I've thought _a lot _about this….I want you with me. If you don't feel comfortable sharing a room then" his brow creased. "we'll work something out."

She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips. "I don't think it'll come to that- needing separate rooms I mean."

Now they were both grinning like idiots.

Jack leaned in about to capture same lips for another kiss when he felt something tugging on his leg. They looked down to find their daughter holding her fuzzy yellow kitten named Homer in her arms, and a HUGE grin plastered on her face with her two little dimples showing.

"So does this mean I need to put in an order to the stork for a baby sister?" The little girl giggled in excitement.

* * *

**All thoughts and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Familiar Faces

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. Real life's been alittle hectic lately. This chapter was initially longer, butI broke it down into two parts. **

_Previously on When the Truth is Told…_

"When we leave" he squeezed her a little tighter. "I want you and Lexi to move in with me."

Sam turned to face him never leaving his arms but making eye contact. "Jack that's a pretty big step are you- are you sure?" she stumbled across her words still taken aback by his suggestion. "I mean there's-" She began only to be interrupted by his hand brushing her lips.

He couldn't believe she still doubted "Sam…. I 'm not good at these sort of things-but I've thought _a lot _about this….I want you with me. If you don't feel comfortable sharing a room then" his brow creased. "we'll work something out."

She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips. "I don't think it'll come to that- needing separate rooms I mean."

Now they were both grinning like idiots.

Jack leaned in about to capture same lips for another kiss when he felt something tugging on his leg. They looked down to find their daughter holding her fuzzy yellow kitten named Homer in her arms, and a HUGE grin plastered on her face with her two little dimples showing.

"So does this mean I need to put in an order to the stork for a baby sister?" The little girl giggled in excitement.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Familiar Faces**

Jack was standing in a grocery isle in a small town near his cabin. Currently he was pondering over what type of beer to buy.

Finally settling on Guinness, he shuffled over to his shopping cart with his twelve-pack of beer.

A cart squeaked nearby, and a faint scent tickled his nose. The aroma was sweet like candy yet subtle. It was feminine, definitely perfume.

Suddenly a face popped into his mind.

"Jack?"

Her smile was the same. Yet her hair had grown quite a bit, its shade a little lighter in color. She was bound to change, at least to some degree. Nearly nine years have and gone since the last time he's laid eyes upon her.

She wheeled her shopping cart towards the man she once called her husband.

"Sarah, I barely recognized you. You look….great." His features softened and a genuine smile graced his lips.

"And you…" She looked him up and down. "-you look…" she chuckled. "Grey."

"It suits you." She said warmth radiating in her voice.

He ran a hand through his already tousled grey hair. A feature, Sarah noted, was the only change in his appearance….well that and a few more scars and added lines.

Jack glanced over his shoulder for a second and then back to her gaze. He detected a tinge of sadness in their sapphire depths.

"I uh, didn't expect to see you up here so soon."

His brow furrowed.

"With everything that's been going on in the universe, I figured you'd be in D.C. knee deep in press conferences dealing with national security, or negotiating with aliens…" She chuckled.

He glanced quickly over his shoulder once again.

"Well, I figured up here I could escape the chaos for a bit…I take it your in town for your folks' shin dig." Every year like clockwork, her parents would host a forth of July cook-out. The whole Davidson clan would fly in for this one occasion. It was the only family function they ever went to, seeing as how he'd lost touch with his family.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd pick up a few things –you know how I procrastinate…."

Just then out of the corner of her eye, Sarah spots a lurking figure behind Jack. It's small and hunched over as if it were hiding something.

"Um, Jack there seems to be someone sneaking things into your cart."

Jack turned around abruptly.

"FREEZE!"

The rather short culprit stood frozen in action.

"Step away from the cart and put your hands in the air!"

Sarah watched puzzled as the scene played out before her.

And then it hit her! He was playing cops and robbers. And the small culprit was none other than a child. At one time, she'd watched him play the same game with their son and his cousins, during their family picnic. The _"robber"_, a little girl, had her tiny arms raised above her small blonde head, a box of Cocoa Puffs clutched in her fingers.

"Cocoa Puffs, Lexi? No wonder you were trying to sneak'em ." He chuckled ruffling his daughter's soft blonde curls. He had to admire her effort though.

"Ah, come on-I hate eat'n that cardboard stuff Mom likes." She pouted, wrinkling her nose in the process.

How could he say no to that face? Besides he couldn't blame her, that _stuff_ didn't look too healthy. He didn't care how _"nutritious" _Sam said it was. If it were him, he would've tried to smuggle some real food too.

"Okay, but make it Fruity Pebbles.-At least that has fruit _in _the title."

The girl grinned from ear to ear as she skipped off to retrieve her sugary cereal

"Sorry 'bout that…" Actually he wasn't sorry, thankful is more like it. He was grateful for the interruption. It's just seeing Sarah again brought back memories; good and bad. One things for sure this wasn't how he'd envisioned telling her about Lexi.

Looking across the isle she saw the little girl retrieving her cereal. She must have been there during their conversation. That would explain why Jack kept glancing over his shoulder; so he could keep an eye on her. "She's your…" Embarrassed if her assumption was she left the question open.

"My daughter."

Sarah gave a sad smile, "And her mother?"

_Think Jack, Think. You haven't discussed this topic with Sam. You can't give away any details just yet._

"She's at work." It wasn't _technically _a lie. He and Lexi had volunteered to do the grocery shopping. Knowing Carter she would be exactly where they'd left her; typing away on her laptop, oblivious to the outside world. Jack always considered _that _to be work.

Silence ensued for several agonizing seconds which felt more like hours.

He glanced towards the isle which held the cereal seeing his daughter looking at the pictures of cartoons on the back. _"Come on peanut, grab the cereal so daddy can get out of this situation."_

"A bit awkward isn't it?"

"Yeah a bit" she muttered.

"Look I would've told you."

"-No you wouldn't have." Knowingly she said, without a trace of anger in her voice.

For Sarah this experience was bittersweet. She'd loved his man for twelve years, and in her own special way she still did. How could she harbor any feeling other than happiness for him? He was, after all, able to rid himself of the guilt that had undoubtedly consumed him after Charlie's death. She understood why he felt the need to conceal this from her. They'd tragically lost their son. How could he go to her with his happiness after what they'd lost?

She was brought out of her musing by a dark haired, well tanned man placing a few items in her cart.

"I got the potato salad." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

His appearance somehow made Jack feel less guilty.

"This is Brent, my fiancée. Honey, this is Jack O'Neill…my ex-husband."

The two men shook hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. It's not every day you meet someone who's been to other planets." Brent chuckled, trying to alleviate awkwardness, and lighten the mood.

Lexi had wandered back to the group and had immediately hugged her dad's leg.

Sarah bent down to Lexi's eye level. "Well, It's nice to meet you…?"

"Lexi" Jack added.

"What a perfect name for such a pretty girl?" Sarah smiled at the angelic child.

Lexi stepped away from her father's leg toward the nice woman who seemed to know her daddy. She stuck out her tiny hand. "It's nice to meet you too, lady." She beamed, not the least bit shy.

Sarah came to stand at her full height. She looked at Jack and gave him a watery smile. "She has Charlie's eyes."

Jack ruffled his little _"peanut's" _hair.

"I know." He said softly.

* * *

"Well you'll never guess who I ran into today?" He flopped down on the couch turning on the television in the process.

"Who's that?" her muffled voice came from the kitchen.

"Sarah"

"Sarah?" She asked, giving her daughter a kiss on top of her head, before she skipped into her room, Homer trailing after her.

"Yeah" he confirmed. While channel surfing something caught his eye, hastily flipping back he noticed Sam's face plastered on the screen. A reporter was obviously doing a segment on the program and its members. He flipped off the television and vowed not to watch the news for a t least a year.

"Your Sarah?"

That got his attention.

He got up off the couch and joined Sam in his small kitchen.

"It's been years since she was _my _Sarah."

This was unknown territory. Their relationship was new to both of them and to be perfectly honest, she had no idea what to do in this situation. Jack O'Neill is not and open book. He's rarely talked about his former life. She knew the best thing to do was to listen, don't probe, just let him say what he's willing to. Anything to keep the _"book"_ from closing.

A sad smile painted her face as she submerged her hands into soapy water. Jack was standing at her side drying and putting the dishes away, while she washed.

"It didn't exactly go as well as I had hoped."

She was silently scrubbing away at a pot they had earlier use to make spaghetti in.

"I didn't get around to telling her about Lexi before the little tyke showed up. I wanted to break it to her better than that." He winced at the recollection.

"Did she take it well?" Sam asked thoroughly concerned, while handing him the pot.

"Yeah, I s'pose…She's getting married. After learnin' that I felt less guilty."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"I almost…" he shook off the notion.

"What?"

"I was just thinkin'-and don't take this the wrong way- I'm almost glad you weren't there. I think that would've been like salt in an open wound, ya know…She asked about you though."

Sam faced him eyebrows raised, her attention diverted from her chore to him. "Me?"

They hadn't even discussed how to approach this subject. She knew they'd eventually tell the public about having a child together_. I guess I'd hoped the time would be later rather than sooner. But…Jack wouldn't just blurt out something of this magnitude to his ex-wife, without even discussing it with me would he?_

"Well not you specifically but…Lexi's mom."

Sam nodded her silent question answered she continued to wash the remaining dishes.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Please review. Oh, come on you know you want to.**


	11. Windows Of The Soul

**Okay, first of all this has definitely been a hard year for me. A lot has happened in my life since my last update; my parents divorce, my many jobs, and recently I tragically lost one of my best friends. The latter has been particularly hard for me. I'm not writing this as an excuse but as an explanation. I'm sorry for neglecting my stories….some things in life you just don't plan. Hopefully the length between my updates won't be as long as they recently have been. **

**So on with the story…

* * *

**

After dinner the three made their way to the driveway to play a little basketball.

Of course Sam and Jack were flirting shamelessly the entire time.

Sam currently had the ball and Jack was trying desperatly to steal it, although his hands seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey hands off mister!" she laughed while dribbling the ball.

"What?" he joked innocently as his hands continued to tickle her sides.

"There's no tickeling in basketball."

Just as the words left her mouth Lexi took the opportunity to steal the ball away from her mother. Then Jack lifted his partner up to make the point.

The father and daughter exchanged high fives. "I see you've corrupted my little angel." sam said as she started tickeling Lexi.

Later that night, after putting Lexi to bed the two were settled next to one another on the couch. Jacks arm hung effortlessly behind Sam, her head resting against his shoulder. Both sets of sock covered feet were propped up on the coffee table. They were nestled together under his grandmother's quilt. The pair was talking about nothing of great importance. There was no mention of Goual'd ships, naquada reactors, wormholes, the air force, or even the future….just talking.

She was rattling on about something, oblivious to his glances, the glares from the television highlighting the smile that graced her face.

When she finally became aware of the focus of his attention, his smile grew even larger.

"What?" she questioned laughter in her eyes.

He closed the distance by kissing her, not passionately just lovingly.

In one word she was mesmerized. How could he convey so much emotion in such a simple gesture.

As they pulled back she searched his face. A sudden thought smacked her upside the head. _She loved this man. _Her eyes focused back on his lips, which only a few seconds earlier had left her breathless. In one swift moment she pulled his mouth to hers claiming it with her own, and unlike their previous kiss this one was full of passion.

Moments later Sam pulled back, and was surprised to find Jack with his eyes still closed and lips swollen from their contact. He then opened his eyes surprised by the amount of emotion her kiss conveyed.

She took his hand in hers and looked down at their entwined fingers. Willing herself the courage to say what she was feeling and to trample down her thoughts.

"Make love to me Jack?" she asked unsure of his reaction.

He looked into her eyes and found love not lust which he had found that night four and a half years ago when she showed up on his doorstep.

In his expression he silently asked if this is what she really wanted.

"As if you didn't know." She voiced aloud, warmth radiating from her voice.

All of a sudden he started a full out attack on her mouth pulling her closer than he thought possible. "Bedroom?" he uttered in a raspy voice full of passion.

He could feel her smile against his mouth. Then placed a chaste kiss on his lips and silently led them down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was incredibly short the next one will be longer and will involve them leaving the cabin. If you have any ideas i'll be glad to hear them.**


End file.
